Thank you for the Venom
by FunkyDebby
Summary: Rose est comme sa mère, mais elle vous jurera le contraire... Scorpius est le sosie de son père, mais il ne l'admettra jamais. Leurs parents se sont hais, mais ont-ils vraiment envie de perpétuer ces stupides traditions ? Rose/Scorpius, Triangle amoureux, Romance/Humour/Amitié. Rating T, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hellooooooow!_

_Voilà ma deuxième **histoire**, que j'écrirai en parallèle avec la première. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans un **Rose/Scorpius**, et j'ai du beaucoup bosser avec **Wiki** Harry Potter pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'incohérence (ça m'a un peu **saoulée**, d'ailleurs, de passer une heure à noter des noms et des dates, mais du coup je me suis aperçue que je ne connaissais pas la moitié de la "nouvelle génération"). Donc comme c'est dit dans le résumé, ici Rose et Scorpius sont en **cinquième année** donc on est en... 2021, d'après mes calculs. Dans cette histoire, Rose est un peu garçon manqué, un peu cynique, et la fic est surtout sur le ton de l'**humour** :) ça me change des drames que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Sinon, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu un Scorpius **sexy** dès le premier chapitre, donc y a de quoi se mettre sous la dent ;)_

_**Disclaimer** : ça me parait une évidence mais aucun perso ni l'univers HP ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR (j'aurais pu avoir l'idée avant, mais j'avais neuf ans, donc bon...), et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire :( En revanche l'histoire est à moi, et si quelqu'un veut l'utiliser, qu'il me demande l'autorisation, sinon **je lui casse la gueule**._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**1. (Do the) D.A.N.C.E**

Saleté de bal. Depuis quand il y a des bals à Poudlard ?, me direz-vous. J'en ai parlé à ma mère. D'après elle, quand elle était à Poudlard, ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, pour le célèbre Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Oui, mais ça, c'était du temps de Dumbledore. Depuis que McGonagall est à la tête de l'école, c'est devenu n'importe quoi. Ô bien sûr, je n'ai pas connu l'époque de Dumbledore, je suis beaucoup trop jeune, mais mes parents m'ont assez bassinée avec lui pour que je connaisse sa biographie par coeur ! Cette vieille bique de McGonagall, ça n'a rien à voir. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on fête la Saint Valentin ? La Saint Valentin... Alors pendant quinze jours, des angelots se baladent en riant dans tout le château pour distribuer des courriers débiles, et de gros coeurs roses pendent du plafond de la grande salle. C'est gerbant. En plus, je n'aime pas le rose, ça jure avec mes cheveux.

Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que me voilà maintenant, forcée de me préparer pour un bal stupide auquel je n'ai même pas envie d'aller. "Le Bal de Printemps". C'est qu'elle est romantique, la vieille... Et elle a trouvé l'astuce pour qu'on soit obligé d'y aller : une note de danse. C'est sûr qu'avec ça, on va devenir des sorciers du tonnerre. Heureusement que Tonton Harry savait danser, sinon comment il aurait fait contre Voldemort ? On se demande. Ha oui, Harry Potter est mon oncle. Au début, c'était un peu difficile à assumer, mais maintenant, tout le monde s'y est habitué. Et puis il y a ses enfants, à Poudlard, du coup ce sont plutôt eux qu'on montre du doigt et à qui on demande des détails croustillants. Avoir ses frères et ses cousins à Poudlard, c'est à la fois un plaisir et un calvaire. Bien sûr, quand je suis arrivée en première année, James m'a bien aidée à passer le cap, et j'étais contente d'avoir Albus avec moi. Mais on ne peut pas avoir de vie privée, dans ce satané collège ! Et c'est encore pire, depuis que les petits sont arrivés !

J'imagine que ça doit être assez compliqué, pour vous, de comprendre ce fouillis généalogique (des fois, je ne suis moi-même pas sûre). Je vais essayer de vous faire un petit schéma, pour rendre tout cela un peu plus simple. Dans ma famille, il y a beaucoup d'enfants. Mon petit frère Hugo et moi, nous sommes les enfants de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Ensuite il y a nos cousins, et c'est là que ça se corse. James, Albus et Lily sont les enfants d'Harry et Ginny Potter. Victoire, Louis et Dominique sont ceux de Bill et Fleur Weasley, Fred et Roxanne sont les enfants de Georges et Angelina Weasley (j'en ai déjà marre), et il reste Lucy et Molly, les filles de mon oncle Percy Weasley et de sa femme Audrey. Albus et moi sommes en cinquième année, à Gryffondor. De toute façon nous sommes tous à Gryffondor, dans cette famille. Hugo et Lily sont en troisième année, et James et Lucy en septième. Tous les autres sont déjà partis, Dieu merci !

Revenons-en à ce bal. J'ai enfilé ma robe, avec l'aide d'une de mes camarades de dortoir, Tracy Londubat. Ce n'est pas vraiment une jolie fille, elle est un peu boulotte et ce n'est franchement pas une lumière, mais elle est très sympa. Elle est la fille de Neville Londubat, le prof de Botanique et directeur de Gryffondor (pistonnée...) qui est aussi un des meilleurs amis d'enfance de mes parents. C'est le bordel, je sais. Et nous partageons la chambre avec deux autres filles : Helena Parkinson, une descendante de Serpentard qui s'est fait crachée dessus par sa chère famille pour avoir atterrit dans cette maison, et Cassandra Burke, une américaine qui a décidé de faire ses études en Angleterre. On s'entend bien, toutes les quatre, mais on ne peut pas dire que nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde. On s'entraide pour les devoirs (et pour enfiler des foutues robes à corset), mais on ne se raconte pas nos secrets au coin du feu en mangeant des shamallows.

- T'arrive encore à respirer ? Demande Tracy en souriant.

- A peine. Ai-je maugrée.

- Ca vaut le coup, elle est jolie cette robe. Ajoute Cassie en se boudinant dans son fourreau noir.

C'est vrai, ma robe est plutôt sympa. Elle a un décolleté bustier, resserré sous la poitrine, et le bas est bouffant et assez court. Je l'ai choisie crème. De toute façon, je n'aime pas trop les robes. Pour le reste j'ai fait assez simple : des escarpins noirs, une tresse africaine et un maquillage le plus sobre possible. J'imagine que vous l'avez compris, je ne suis pas trop de celles qui crient "Hourra" à la première occasion de sortir attifée comme une Barbie. J'aime bien mon petit uniforme (encore que je préfèrerais un pantalon à ces jupes de nonnes) et en dehors de Poudlard, je m'habille avec les vêtements moldus les plus simples : jean, baskets, pull à capuche. Ce n'est pas très féminin, je sais, mais c'est comme ça que je me sens bien. J'ai été élevée au milieu de garçons, alors je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de jouer à la poupée. Mon quotidien, c'est plutôt le Quidditch et la bagarre.

Fin prête, j'ai quitté le dortoir pour rejoindre le lieu du bal, le parc. Je me maudissais de devoir traverser tout le château dans cette tenue grotesque. Si Victoire me voyait, elle s'exclafferait de son petit rire cristallin, elle qui est tellement à l'aise dans toutes ces franfreluches. Forcément, avec son mètre soixante-quinze et sa silhouette de guêpe effarouché, elle n'a pas de quoi être mal à l'aise ! Moi, je ne suis pas vraiment taillée pour l'aventure... Je suis petite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de poitrine, et pour couronner le tout je suis rousse ! Enfin vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas en accord avec mon corps. Ce n'est sans doute pas si original, pour une fille de quinze ans.

Après avoir faillit me tordre la cheville une centaine de fois, j'arrive sur l'herbe du parc. Bon je dois bien l'avouer, le décor est magnifique. Il y a des guirlandes lumineuses partout, un orchestre philharmonique qui joue sans musiciens, et des fleurs géantes de toutes les couleurs. J'imagine que c'est l'effet du crépuscule, ça rend tout cela un peu plus beau que ça ne l'est. En tout cas il fait bon, la brise est agréable, ce qui est assez rare en Ecosse, même au Printemps. Au milieu des élèves qui sont déjà arrivés, j'aperçois mes cavaliers. Oui, _mes_ cavaliers. Lorcan et Lysander Scamender. Ils me font de grands signes. Ce sont pour ainsi dire mes meilleurs amis. Lorcan et Lysander sont jumeaux, et ce sont les fils de Rolf Scamender et de sa femme Luna, une vieille amie de mes parents, marraine de ma cousine Lily.

- Bouge tes fesses, Rose ! Me crie Lorcan.

- C'est que Madame a mis sa plus belle toilette pour nous, poursuit Lysander lorsque j'arrive près d'eux.

- Je préfère vous prévenir, je suis pas d'humeur. Mais alors pas d'humeur du tout. Ca me sort par les yeux, ces bals à la noix ! Lysander encercle mon cou de son bras.

- Oh mais arrête, on va bien s'amuser. Dit-il.

- Oui, regarde, il y a même du punch ! Continue Lorcan.

Pour leur âge, Lorcan et Lysander sont plus grands que la moyenne. Et sans doute plus massifs. Ils tirent cela de leur père, Rolf. Ils ont par contre les cheveux blond platine de leur mère. Ils sont assez beaux, si on ne les regarde pas de trop près, mais franchement pas mon genre. En revanche, ils font de très bons batteurs pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, une de mes anciennes ennemies. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, j'étais l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et je dois dire que ces deux-là n'y allaient pas de main morte sur les cognards ! J'ai tout arrêté cette année, après m'être blessée au genou. Ma mère a trouvé cela trop dangereux, et elle veut que je me concentre sur mes BUSEs. Ma mère est une tête à claque, il faut le savoir. Je repasserais peut-être les sélections à la saison prochaine, si j'en ai envie.

- Tu veux un verre ? Me propose Lorcan.

- Je veux bien, oui, merci.

- Rose ! S'écrit une voix fluette. C'est ma cousine Lily. Ses longs cheveux châtains sont noués en chignon sur sa nuque, et elle porte une très jolie robe vert pâle, très sobre. Tant mieux, je déteste ces gamines qui profitent de l'occasion pour se fringuer comme des poufs. Elle se jette à mon cou et prend ma tresse entre ses doigts. Comme tu es belle !

- Ouais, t'es pas mal non plus, morveuse. Ai-je répondu.

Lily est venue au bal au bras d'Hugo. J'aime bien qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. D'une part, Hugo me décolle un peu, et en plus ils se surveillent l'un l'autre. Ou alors ils s'entrainent mutuellement dans les bêtises, je ne sais pas. En tout cas ils ne sont pas au milieu de mes pattes. Ils sont restés avec nous un bon moment, avant de rejoindre leur groupe d'amis de troisième année. Je sais ce qu'ils font : ils se la pètent en montrant à leurs copains qu'ils connaissent des élèves plus vieux. Avec Albus, on faisait pareil quand on avait leur âge. On collait James, Dominique et Fred, et on faisait croire que leurs amis étaient les nôtres. C'est assez drôle, en fait, maintenant que j'y repense.

A quelques mètres de nous, au milieu de la foule qui se trémousse sur le dernier Beyonce (à son âge, elle devrait vraiment arrêter de faire du r'n'b, ça devient ridicule) je distingue le fourreau noir de Cassie. Elle danse en se dandinant de droite à gauche, comme si elle avait un insecte piégé dans sa petite culotte. Elle est au bras de... James ? Oh pitié dîtes moi que je rêve ! Je vais être obligé d'entendre des histoires immondes sur mon propre cousin, maintenant. James est incorrigible ! C'est un tombeur invétéré, et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Déjà en première année, toutes les pré-ados lui envoyaient des mots d'amour. J'imagine que pour les filles qui ne l'ont pas connu à l'âge de la maternelle, il doit être plutôt beau. Il est grand, assez baraqué, brun avec les yeux verts... Vous voyez le genre. A côté de ça le pauvre Albus, qui à mon avis est largement aussi beau, ne rencontre aucun succès. Sans doute parce qu'il est moins fanfaron que son frère, et qu'il ne joue pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch. A l'époque où je faisais partie de l'équipe, une horde de frétillantes donzelles attendaient toujours James après les matchs pour qu'il signe sur leur main ou leur avant bras. Comme s'il était une star...

- Waou, la petite Rosie est devenue une fille, on dirait... Je n'ai même pas à me retourner pour reconnaître la voix nasillarde.

- Ferme-là, Malfoy. Il me contourne pour me faire face.

- Non mais je rigole pas, t'es plutôt jolie, prends-le au moins comme un compliment.

- Et depuis quand tu fais des compliments, face de rat ?

- Depuis que j'ai bu trois punch. Déclare-t-il avec le sourire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

Scorpius Malfoy est en cinquième année, comme moi, à Serpentard. On se connait depuis la première année à Poudlard, et on s'était déjà croisés avant (mariages, enterrements, ce genre de connerie). Tout le monde le sait, nos familles sont rivales. A l'époque où nos parents étaient à Poudlard, mon père, ma mère et mon oncle avaient comme ennemi juré le père de Scorpius, Draco. Du coup on est un peu obligés de perpétuer la tradition en s'envoyant des vannes à longueur de journée. Je ne le déteste pas vraiment. Bien sûr, sa tête m'énerve, c'est sans doute dans les gênes. Son air arrogant, ses sourires narquois, sa façon de lever la main en classe et de dire "Monsieuuuuuuur" avec sa voix de crécelles. Oui, il me tape sur les nerfs, mais je crois que cela tient plus du jeu que de la haine. En tout cas pour ma part. Allez savoir ce que son esprit tordu de Malfoy pense de moi...

- Toi aussi, t'es un peu éméchée, non ?

- Moi ? Non, j'ai bu que deux punch... En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être que je commençais à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Quelqu'un devait être de mèche avec les elfes de maison, car normalement ils ne servent que des boissons sans alcool, à Poudlard. Ou bien c'était un petit malin qui avait versé du rhum dans le jus de fruit, avant que les profs n'arrivent. Scorpius appuya son coude contre la table et se déhancha légèrement, comme si on était dans un film.

- Tu m'offre une petite danse, Weasley ? Demande-t-il en jouant des sourcils. Allez, je sais que c'est ton rêve.

- Une danse ? C'est le côté gay que tu as hérité de ton père qui reprend le dessus ? Me suis-je moquée.

- Mon père n'était pas si gay quand il a dépucelé ta mère. Rétorque-t-il en souriant. Je lui lance un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais il contracte ses abdos si fort qu'il n'a sans doute rien senti.

- Vas te faire foutre, Scorpius. Il attrape ma main et fait mine de me faire danser.

- Oh, allez Rosie, on rigole...

Quand j'ai enfin pu me dépêtrer de sa prise, j'ai entamé une interprétation audacieuse de la danse des canards, pour le faire fuir. Mission accomplie. Il faut savoir que rien ne rebute plus un Malfoy que la peur d'avoir honte. Mais il est trop tard pour moi, mes cavaliers sont déjà aux bras de deux jeunes pimprenelles en talons hauts... Plutôt que de faire tapisserie pour le reste de la soirée, je décide de remonter dans mon dortoir. Seule dans les couloirs du château, j'ai enfin pu ôter mes chaussures pour le chemin du retour. J'ai passé dix bonnes minutes pour me défaire de mon corset, et enfin, j'ai pu me coucher dans mon confortable lit. Encore une épreuve de passée !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut Salut !** _

_Déjà le deuxième chapitre, oui, parce que je suis super **motivée** ! Apparemment, le premier n'a pas trop plu, mais je compte bien me rattraper avec celui-là. J'avoue que j'espérais quand même une petite **review** pour le prologue, mais tant pis, ça sera pour une prochaine fois ! En tout cas merci quand même à **Ewimione** et **Sandra Nott-Weasley**, qui ont mis la fic en follow et/ou favoris. C'est déjà un premier pas **:)**_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, très **bonne lecture** tout le monde!_

* * *

**2. Help !**

Quelle belle et charmante journée. Je suis allongée sur l'herbe, au bord du lac, les pieds encore mouillés après avoir fait trempette. Le ciel est bleu, les nuages roses, et je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir. Ce sont ces journées que je préfère. Bon, les autres font un peu de bruit autour de moi, mais je n'y fais pas attention, je me concentre sur l'ambiance paisible de cette fin d'après-midi. C'est l'anniversaire de James, aujourd'hui, alors nous avons tous passé la journée ensemble. Albus, Lily, Hugo, Lucy, moi... Et Cassie, puisqu'elle est officiellement devenue la nouvelle passade de James. Ca y est, il a dix-huit ans, ce qui fait de lui le plus vieux membre de la famille à Poudlard. Et un des plus vieux élèves de toute l'école, également. Pour fêter ça, j'ai séché un cours de Métamorphose. Albus me passera le cours, ce n'est pas très grave. J'espère que la vieille McGo n'aura pas l'idée d'envoyer une lettre à ma mère, sinon elle va encore péter un câble...

- Tu viens avec nous ce soir ? On va voler un petit peu... Me propose James.

- Avec qui ? Demandé-je.

- Ben comme d'hab', avec Albus et Lucy.

- Ok, je vais proposer aux jumeaux de venir avec nous. Lorcan et Lysander ne supporterait pas que je me fasse une partie de Quidditch sans eux, d'autant plus que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas montée sur un balai ! Tu dis rien à ma mère, hein.

- Mais non, t'inquiète. De toute façon on prendra pas de cognard, ça risque rien. Déclare-t-il, avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

Je tire ma besace en cuir vers moi et en ressort un bouquin assez mal en point. Je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque il y a trois semaines, et Mlle Slith, la bibliothécaire, m'a déjà envoyé deux lettres de rappel pour mon retard. Je vais lui rendre, bien sûr, mais pas avant de l'avoir fini. Ca s'appelle "Histoire et déshistoire de la guerre moldue en milieu sorcier". Je sais, ça a l'air barbant. Et ça l'est. Mais pas le choix, j'ai eu la superbe idée de prendre l'Histoire des moldus comme option pour mes BUSEs, et je dois vraiment lire ce truc avant mon prochain cours. Pour moi, tout ça n'est d'aucun intérêt. A part me rappeler que les sorciers de sang-pur s'étaient ralliés aux Nazis pendant la guerre mondiale, et qu'ils avaient envoyé dans les camps plusieurs milliers d'elfes de maison et de Cracmols, ce qui n'est pas vraiment glorieux. De toute façon, les sang-pur ont toujours été des attardés mentaux. C'est normal, la plupart sont consanguins... Enfin, je ne dis pas ça pour mes cousins, eux sont normaux (quoi qu'il faudrait vérifier la généalogie). Personnellement, je suis assez fière d'être de "sang-mêlé", comme on dit. Ma mère a prouvé qu'elle était brillante avant même d'avoir ses Aspics, et pourtant, ses parents sont deux moldus purs et durs. Maintenant, les sorciers n'osent plus trop dire qu'ils sont de sang-pur, ils ont peur qu'on les catalogue "ex-mangemorts". Je suppose que c'était pareil pour les Allemands, après la guerre. Tiens, je suis en train de bosser mon cours sans même m'en apercevoir !

Dès que la nuit tombe, les plus jeunes rejoignent la salle commune, et nous partons vers le stade. Lorcan et Lysander nous attendent déjà dans les vestiaires quand nous arrivons (je leur ai envoyé un hibou quelques minutes plus tôt, pour les prévenir). Cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas rentrée ici ! Sur le banc où nous nous changeons, il y a des centaines de noms gravés, par tous les Gryffondors qui ont un jour joué dans cette équipe. Sur le côté gauche, il y a une vieille inscription "F&G W., the best". Aucun doute, ça a bien été gravé par mes oncles Georges et Fred, son jumeau décédé pendant la guerre. Cette histoire a beaucoup touché Lorcan et Lysander, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils ont passé des mois à angoisser à l'idée de perdre leur frère. C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être marrant, de perdre son double. Mon père m'a raconté que Tonton Georges avait mis des années à s'en remettre !

- Si tu veux, tu peux prendre mon ancien balai, propose Lorcan.

- Il est moisi, ce balai, même moi je pourrais pas gagner, avec ça.

- On n'est pas là pour gagner, on va juste voler un peu, Rose. Précise James.

- Quel intérêt, alors ?

- Bon écoute, enfile tes bottes et arrête de râler, tu commence à nous gonfler, Soupire Lysander.

- Bandes d'ingrats ! C'est moi qui vous ai invité à venir avec nous !

J'adore voler. La sensation de maîtrise qu'on a sur un balai, dès qu'on tape du pied et qu'il décolle. C'est merveilleux. Je fais quelques loopings pour me chauffer, le manche bien serré entre mes mains. Le vent me fouette le visage, à tel point que j'en ai les yeux qui pleurent. Si ma mère me voyait, elle deviendrait dingue ! J'ai quand même pris la précaution d'enfiler une genouillère, on ne sait jamais. Alors que je dessine de grandes boucles dans le ciel nocturne de Poudlard, j'aperçois mes coéquipiers d'un soir qui enfourchent leurs montures. Albus tient un Souaffle d'entrainement sous son bras. Les Souaffles d'entrainement luisent (ce qui permet de jouer la nuit), et ils sont légèrement plus gros que les vrais. Il me fait la première passe, que je rattrape du premier coup. Je coince la balle entre ma poitrine et le manche, et je fonce vers les cercles d'or.

- La partie n'a même pas commencé, Rose ! Reviens ici !

Après avoir adressé un doigt d'honneur à toute l'équipe, je pousse un long soupir et décide finalement d'obéir à James. C'est un simple entrainement, et il se la joue comme si on concourrait pour la coupe du monde ! Je rejoins les autres, flottants à un mètre cinquante du sol, et rend le Souaffle à mon "capitaine". Il m'adresse un signe de tête réprobateur.

- On est six, on va donc faire deux équipes de trois joueurs. Les meilleurs sont les capitaines de chaque équipe. Je m'occupe de l'équipe 1, et Rose de l'équipe 2.

- Pourquoi c'est toi l'équipe 1 ?

- Ok, Rose, tu as l'équipe 1 et moi la 2. Il doit y avoir un débutant dans chaque équipe, donc tu prends Albus et moi Lucy.

- Ok je veux Lorcan, aussi.

- Pierre, papier, ciseaux ?

Nous nous lançons dans une courte partie pour déterminer qui choisira le jumeau dans son équipe. Il faut dire ce qui est, Lysander a un bon coup de batte, mais dans un rôle de poursuiveur, il ne vaut pas un clou, et je préfère mettre Albus comme gardien. Il est plus petit que les Scamender, et plus léger, donc plus vif. Je finis malheureusement par perdre cette bataille, et je dois me contenter du mauvais frère... James me fait un clin d'oeil moqueur. Il faut que je lui mette la pâtée. Je ne suis pas une très bonne perdante, et il le sait très bien.

- On joue ça en combien de points ?

- Hmmm... Disons 100. Je vais être gardien et je laisse Lucy et Lorcan comme poursuiveurs. Toi Lucy, occupe-toi de l'aile droite, ce sera le plus simple, et Lorcan essaye de couvrir le reste.

Je donne les instructions à mon équipe de bras cassés, puis James donne le coup d'envoi en envoyant des étincelles depuis sa baguette. J'ai donné l'aile gauche à Lysander, de façon à ce qu'il soit contre Lucy et pas contre son frère. La compétition entre eux est bien trop forte, et je n'ai pas envie que tout ça finisse dans un combat au corps à corps. Quant à moi, j'essaye de couvrir un maximum de terrain, et surtout d'intimider mes adversaires. Je suis redoutable, sur un terrain de Quidditch. C'est normal, j'ai une réputation à tenir, je suis quand même la fille d'un joueur professionnel ! C'est Lysander qui s'empare de la balle en premier. Lucy et Lorcan essayent immédiatement de l'encercler et de faire pression sur ses épaules pour qu'il lâche prise. Et je sais qu'il ne va pas tenir le coup, alors je me place deux mètres en dessous de lui, et dès qu'il lâche la balle, je la rattrape.

Mon balai est une vieille charrue défrichée, mais je suis la plus légère de la bande, personne ne peut me rattraper. J'arrive par le bas, tout près des anneaux, et James se prépare à parer mon attaque. Mais je connais ses défauts, nous jouons ensemble depuis qu'on est petits, alors je penche un maximum vers la droite, et avec ma jambe forte, je shoote dans le Souaffle pour le faire passer dans l'anneau le plus haut, dix mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne peut rien faire, et j'ouvre le score avec dix points pour l'équipe 1. Même si ce n'est qu'un jeu, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever le poing en l'air. Je vais taper dans la main d'Albus et de mon frère, et le match se poursuit. 10-10. 20-10. 30-10. 30-20, 30-30 grâce à une faute de Lucy, puis 30-40. 30-50. 40-50. 40-60. 40-70. 50-70. 60-70. 70-70. 80-70. 80-80. 80-90, et pour finir, 80-100. J'ai perdu. Enfin, _on _a perdu.

- Haha ! C'est qui le meilleur ? C'est qui le meilleur ? Tu peux pas rivaliser, Rose ! S'exclame James, les mains en l'air. Et lui qui disait que ce n'était pas un match...

- Calme-toi, abruti, je t'ai laissé gagner parce que c'est ton anniversaire...

- Ha ouais ? Tu veux ta revanche, pour le prouver ?

- Quelle heure il est ? Demande Albus en enlevant le casque beaucoup trop grand qu'il porte.

- Heu, à ma montre, 22 heures trente. Répond Lucy, encore essoufflée.

- On doit y aller, Rose, on a cours d'Astronomie dans une demi heure.

- Tu vois, le devoir m'appelle. Dis-je en haussant les épaules, et déjà en train de redescendre vers la terre ferme.

- Oh, la petite Rosie à sa maman se défile, fait James en faisant mine d'essuyer ses yeux larmoyants.

- Ferme-là un peu, et grandis, James !

Une fois changés, il ne nous restait plus que vingt minutes avant le début du cours. Tous les deux, nous avons couru depuis le stade, jusqu'aux cuisines de l'école. Avec cette histoire de match, nous n'avons même pas pris le temps de dîner ! Heureusement, en quelques claquements de doigts, les elfes de maison nous apportent de délicieux sandwichs, que nous pourrons manger en cours. Encore faut-il monter jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, et après le sport que nous venons de faire, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Albus souffle comme un porc pendant les dernières marches, et je suis à bout de souffle en poussant la trappe. Pour couronner le tout, tous les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard sont déjà installés quand nous arrivons.

- Potter et Weasley, allez vite vous asseoir, nous ordonne le professeur Stella.

Le professeur Stella ne travaille à Poudlard que depuis deux ans. C'est une jeune femme, très grande et mince comme un fil, avec une poitrine à faire rougir Mamie Molly. Elle a deux grands yeux bleus, comme une princesse des films Disney, et un petit nez en trompette. Allez savoir comment, elle s'arrange toujours pour que ses portes-jaretelles apparaissent quand elle regarde dans le télescope. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qu'elle est devenue le fantasme de tous les garçons de l'école... Moi, elle me tape royalement sur les nerfs, avec sa voix fluette et sa façon de sans cesse remettre sa tignasse derrière ses oreilles. Je me suis installée à côté d'Albus, aux deux seules places encore disponibles.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une des constellations visibles au Printemps : la constellation d'Orion, également appelée la constellation du chasseur. Il s'agit d'un ensemble d'étoiles très visibles dans notre ciel, et il est situé pratiquement au niveau de l'équateur céleste. Je reviendrai plus tard sur la notion d'équateur si cela pose problème à certains d'entre vous. Cette constellation est composée par des étoiles telles que Bételgeuse, Rigel, et Bellatrix. Dans le monde magique, nous avons coutume de les...

Je commence à faire gratter ma plume sur le parchemin. Les mots s'enchaînent sans vraiment que je les comprenne, sûrement à cause de mon niveau de fatigue, qui atteint son apogée. J'aime assez l'Astronomie, mais je déteste qu'on ait cours le soir ! La nuit, c'est fait pour squatter dans la salle commune, ou alors pour dormir, mais certainement pas pour prendre des notes sur des étoiles à la noix. Je perds rapidement le fil du cours, et commence à divaguer en fixant le dos de la fille devant moi. Quelques minutes pus tard, j'entends les pieds de chaise racler le sol. La fin du cours ? Hallelujah ! Ha non, c'est simplement l'heure d'aller regarder dans le télescope. Je me lève, comme les autres, et prends de quoi noter. J'aime bien faire des petits schémas des constellations, ça m'aide à mieux les mémoriser.

Je m'avance donc dans le milieu de la salle, pendant que la prof agite sa baguette pour faire sortir le télescope par le Vélux. Un vent glacé s'engouffre dans la pièce, et je rajuste mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Encore une raison qui me fait détester les cours du soir. Je me place dans la file, juste derrière Tracy. Elle se retourne vers moi et me fais un petit sourire. "Ca va?" lis-je sur ses lèvres. J'acquiesce. Je suis à deux doigts de tomber de fatigue, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre pour bavardages en racontant mes états d'âme. La queue avance avec une lenteur à assommer un fantôme... Je m'avance d'un demi pas, quand la personne derrière moi me marche sur le talon.

- Aïe !

- Pardon, s'excuse Malfoy, tout de même muni de son indétronable rictus. Dis, Weasley, je peux te parler après le cours ? Chuchote-t-il.

- C'est ta façon d'aborder les gens ? Cinq minutes, alors, je suis crevée.

J'attends encore quelques minutes dans la file d'élèves qui commencent à s'impatienter, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ce soit mon tour. J'essuie un peu la membrane en caoutchouc, puis je colle mon oeil à la lentille. Bon sang mais c'est une bigleuse, Tracy ! Je fais presque deux tours complets avec la molette pour que l'image devienne nette. Mouais... Je ne vois pas trop en quoi c'est sensé ressembler à un chasseur, mais bon. Je dessine à la va-vite les deux trapèzes que je vois dans la longue vue, en essayant tant bien que mal de noter chaque étoile à sa bonne place. L'avantage, pour l'Astronomie, c'est que j'ai déjà entendu les trois-quarts des noms des étoiles. Orion, Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda... Ce sont pour moi des personnages des histoires que Tonton Harry nous contait quand nous étions petits, avant d'être des étoiles. Quelle drôle d'idée dans la famille Black, d'appeler tous les enfants par des noms d'étoiles... Un peu prétentieux, en fait. Ca m'étonne que les Malfoy n'y aient pas pensé avant !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là ? On ne s'est plus adressé la parole, depuis la fête du Printemps. De toute façon, à chaque fois que je lui parle, il finit par me mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau, alors à quoi bon ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'empêcher d'aller me coucher pour me raconter un de ces exploits, ou pire, pour me faire une blague. Avec lui, le mauvais goût est toujours de mise, alors je préfère me méfier. A côté de moi, Albus me lance des coups de coude dans les côtes. Il me montre son dessin, qui ressemble à un serpent enroulé. Je fais non de la tête, et lui montre mon chef-d'oeuvre. "_dessine un sablier, en gros c'est ça" _Lui ai-je murmuré. A cause de ma mère, tout le monde dans la famille pense que j'ai hérité de son génie. Bon, je ne suis pas mauvaise élève, mais je ne suis pas comme elle. J'aime bien lire, mais pas des bouquins de cours. Et puis je n'hésite pas à sécher les cours ou à faire les quatre-cents coups avec mes cousins... Non, vraiment, je ne suis pas comme elle. Je suis beaucoup plus amusante.

- Il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser regagner vos dortoirs. N'oubliez pas, pour la semaine prochaine, je veux un essai d'une longueur d'un demi rouleau de parchemin, dans lequel vous ferez le parallèle entre la vision moldue et la vision sorcière d'Orion. Cette note fera partie de votre moyenne, et sera donc comptée dans vos BUSEs, donc ne me faîtes pas faux bond. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit à tous !

Super, et vu que je n'ai rien écouté de ce cours, je suis sensée faire comment, pour ce devoir ? Alors que tout le monde quitte la classe, cette idiote continue d'agiter doucement sa main, comme si elle venait d'être élue Miss Amérique. J'ai envie de lui planter ma plume entre les deux yeux... Je descends l'échelle, juste derrière Albus, et suivie de près par Londubat et Parkinson. Elles comptent sûrement qu'on fasse le trajet ensemble, jusqu'aux dortoirs. Il faut dire que ces deux là sont de vraies mauviettes. Je commence à débriefer le cours en compagnie de mes amis Gryffondor, quand soudain, je sens qu'on m'attrape l'avant bras avec poigne. Ha oui, Malfoy, je l'avais oublié, celui-là.

- Aw, mais tu me fais mal, imbécile !

- Désolé, trop de puissance, je ne sens pas ma force. Dit-il, faisant rire son acolyte, Thomas Nott. Vas-y, Tom, je te rejoins aux cachots.

- C'est marrant, quand on voit ta tête, on devine tout de suite que tu vis dans un cachot...

- Tu disais pas ça quand on barbotait dans le jacuzzi, au manoir. J'hausse les sourcils tellement fort qu'ils se confondent avec mes cheveux.

- On n'a jamais fait un truc pareil, à part peut-être dans tes rêves !

- Mmmm... Possible que je confonde, oui. Dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. Je commence à perdre patience.

- Bon, tu voulais me parler, ou tu me retiens juste pour déblatérer tes conneries ?

- Oh! C'est toi qui a commencé !

- Pfff... Tu me saoule.

- Bon ok, détends-toi, Rosie... Dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, tandis que nous traversons le grand hall. _M'appelle pas Rosie _grommelé-je. Pardon, Rosie. Donc je disais, tu as bien pris l'option "histoire des moldus", pour tes BUSEs, non ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Moi aussi, c'est dingue cette coïncidence ! J'éclate de rire.

- Toi ? Tu as pris une option sur les moldus ? Tu veux que ton père t'arrache les yeux, ou quoi ?

- Bon, d'accord. Je m'y suis pris trop tard, et il ne restait plus que ça, contente ?

- Ca ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Enfin bref, je m'en balance, des options que tu choisis, Scorpius, je dois vraiment aller dormir.

- Laisse-moi terminer ! Ca te dirait qu'on bosse cette matière ensemble ?

...

- Rose ?

- Ben quoi, je te laisse terminer !

- Heu, j'ai terminé, en fait.

- Ha ! Ok donc en gros, tu t'y prends à dernière minute, et tu crois que je vais être là pour faire le boulot à ta place parce que t'en as rien à carrer de l'histoire des moldus ! En quel honneur, déjà ? En plus tu crois que je suis calée sur les moldus, tout ça parce que ma mère est née-moldue, et ça, c'est du racisme. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas du racisme, c'est de la logique. Me dit pas que t'en sais pas un peu plus sur eux que moi ? Et je te propose pas de faire mes devoirs, juste de venir avec moi quand on a des trucs à bosser, pour me filer un petit coup de main.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai, en échange ?

- J'en sais rien, ce que tu veux, une folle nuit d'amour avec un amant hors pair ? Il joue encore avec ses sourcils blanchâtres.

- Ha bon ton père sera là, lui aussi ?

- Connasse. Je sais que je devrais pas t'insulter en te demandant un service, mais là, tu vas trop loin.

- C'est toi qui me cherche. Bon, marché conclu, mais tu m'en dois une ok ?

- Une nuit ?

- Une faveur, abruti.

Sans que je m'en sois aperçue, nous avons parcouru tout le château, et il m'a raccompagnée jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame. En guise d'au revoir, il m'a donné un coup de poing sur l'épaule en disant "T'es un chic type, Weasley". Un chic type... Qu'il aille se faire voir. Et voilà, maintenant je vais devoir me coltiner cette tête de noeud pour les révisions, en plus de tous les cours qu'on a déjà en commun ! Merlin, mais pourquoi je ne sais pas dire non ? Quand je rentre dans la salle commune, tout le monde a déjà déserté. Il n'y aura pas de discussion au coin du feu, ce soir. Il ne me reste qu'à monter dans ma chambre, et à m'affaler sur mon lit, pour enfin détendre mes muscles endoloris.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey !_**

_Voilà déjà le** 3eme** chapitre. Rose et Scorpius sont toujours en 5eme année, **patati patata**, et on est toujours au Printemps. Je tiens à remercier **Scarlet Potter Black** et **Ange Lapuce** pour avoir mis la fic en favori, et **Yeppee** pour avoir laissé la première review (anglophone, s'il vous plait) **merci !** J'espère que d'autres se motiveront, quelques petits mots, ça ne prends que trois secondes *auteure suppliante et pitoyable* En tout cas continuez à lire, j'espère que vous aimez (et pour le savoir je vais consulter la boule de cristaaaaaaal)** Bye !**_

* * *

**3. Work (Put It In)**

Les BUSEs approchent à grande vitesse. Plus le temps passe, et moins l'ambiance est joyeuse, à Poudlard ! Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs, et enfermés dans la bibliothèque pendant au moins la moitié de notre temps libre ! Personnellement, j'avais pris ça à la légère, depuis le début de l'année, mais maintenant que la date fatidique approche, je me sens de plus en plus angoissée. Déjà, ce seront les premiers examens que je devrai passer, depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, et mon avenir professionnel dépend déjà des résultats que je vais obtenir à ces tests ! Et bien sûr ma mère me met une pression folle, parce qu'elle espère que j'obtiendrai d'aussi bons résultats qu'elle à l'époque. Elle place de trop grands espoirs en moi, et à côté de ça, elle laisse Hugo faire sa petite vie tranquillement, sans rien exiger de lui. La vie n'est pas juste.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons été libérés de cours l'après-midi, pour pouvoir justement se consacrer à nos révisions. J'aurais aimé en profiter pour me concentrer sur la Métamorphose, parce que j'ai pris un sacré retard, depuis quelques semaines, et je crains d'avoir un D à l'épreuve pratique... Mais malheureusement, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous avec cette saleté de Malfoy pour travailler l'Histoire des Moldus. Cet imbécile m'a drôlement bien arnaquée ! Il n'a pas assisté à un seul cours de l'année, puisqu'il a réalisé qu'il devait choisir une option en Avril, et maintenant, c'est à moi de lui faire rattraper tout le retard qu'il a accumulé. Quelle sotte j'ai été d'accepter cette proposition ! Le seul avantage, c'est que maintenant il m'est redevable, et pour me venger je vais lui faire faire un truc bien chiant pour payer sa dette. Enfin, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il se défile et ne me rende jamais la pareille.

Il est en retard. Ô, ce n'est pas exceptionnel, il est _toujours _en retard. Normalement, cet après-midi, nous devons réviser le Moyen-Âge. C'est une période assez complexe, car il faut connaître le nom de tous les sorciers qu'on a tenté de brûler, de la politique sorcière qui s'est mise en place à cette époque pour mieux garder le secret du monde magique... A cette époque, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Certains moldus ont même témoigné pour avoir vu des créatures magiques, tels que les licornes ! En plus, les sortilèges d'amnésie n'avaient pas encore été inventés, ce qui compliquait largement la vie des sorciers. Merlin, j'aurais détesté vivre en ce temps là ! Sans oublier que l'hygiène de vie n'était pas très développée... Beurk, vraiment pas pour moi, le Moyen-Âge. Je suis en train de prendre quelques notes, quand Scorpius arrive enfin. Il ne porte pas son uniforme, et il marche avec cette nonchalance que justement, je ne supporte pas chez lui.

- Ca va ?

- T'es en retard...

- De dix minutes ! Tu vas pas en faire un plat, quand même...

- Bon, on commence à réviser, si tu veux... Il sort une feuille de papier et un stylo.

- Malfoy ! C'est pas règlementaire ! Si Slith te voit avec ça tu vas encore te faire coller !

- Oh, j'en ai marre des plumes et de l'encre, franchement, plus personne ne se sert de ces trucs depuis des années ! Poudlard est vraiment à l'Ouest.

- Fais comme tu veux, après tout c'est pas mon problème. Tu te souviens que c'est le Moyen-Âge, le sujet d'aujourd'hui ?

- Ouaip. En plus, un septième année m'a dit que ça avait de grandes chances de tomber, cette année.

- Ha bon ? Comment il sait ça ?

- En fait, le mari de la cousine de sa mère travaille au Ministère, au Département de l'Education Magique. Et sa belle-soeur, enfin la femme de son frère, est... La belle-soeur du mari de la cousine de sa mère, hein, pas la belle-soeur du septième année, et ben c'est elle qui s'occupe de cacheter les sujets d'examen. Et elle aurait laissé entendre que ce serait le sujet pour cette matière, à son beau-frère, qui l'aurait ensuite répété à sa femme, qui l'aurait dit à sa cousine, qui l'aurait dit à son fils, le septième année dont je te parle.

- A mon avis, cette histoire ne tient pas de bout, mais de toute façon ça nous fait une bonne raison supplémentaire pour nous mettre au boulot.

C'était déjà notre troisième rendez-vous. Pour être honnête, ça se passait plutôt bien, ou en tout cas bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Je suis obligée de reprendre le cours détail par détail pour que ça rentre dans sa tête, mais en même temps, ça me permet de réviser à fond... L'ennui avec Scorpius, c'est que nous passons la moitié du temps à discuter de tout à fait autre chose que de l'Histoire des Moldus. On parle de Quidditch, on se raconte des potins sur nos amis ou nos ennemis, on bavarde sur la pluie et le beau temps... En fait, je crois que le soucis c'est que nous nous entendons un peu _trop_ bien. Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je pense que je commence à l'apprécier. En fait, avec ces réunions de révision, je me suis rendue compte qu'il savait discuter sérieusement (ce que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné), et qu'il était même plutôt intelligent (disons plutôt pas trop con) quand il n'est pas avec sa bande d'amis. Enfin, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on dansera la gigue sur les tables des Trois Balais !

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, quand les Moldus avaient des rois, ils étaient dans des châteaux comme Poudlard, et ils se faisaient passer pour des descendants directs de Dieu ?

- C'est ça.

- Carrément... Les mecs se prenaient pas pour de la merde...

- Ce qui est important, là-dedans, c'est l'influence de leur religion sur la sorcellerie. Pour les religions Moldus, qui étaient très importantes à cette époque...

- C'était quoi déjà la religion, ici ?

- La chrétienté. Ca comprend la religion orthodoxe, le catholicisme, le protestantisme, les anglicans... Enfin, retiens chrétien, ce sera déjà pas mal. Comme je disais, la religion était importante, et selon elle, le "Dieu" est le seul à avoir des pouvoirs supérieurs aux Moldus. Et comme le roi était son descendant, ben lui aussi en avait, du genre pouvoir de guérison etc... En fait les rois engageaient des sorciers peu scrupuleux pour leur refiler des potions, afin de rendre leurs pouvoirs crédibles au peuple. Le soucis, c'est quand les sorciers se montraient eux-mêmes aux Moldus, parce que là, ça mettait la légitimité du roi en danger. S'ils avaient découvert que d'autres avaient des pouvoirs "surnaturels", ils auraient arrêté de croire en Dieu et de suivre des doctrines, tu comprends ?

- Pas si vite, Rosette, mon poignet me fait mal !

- Scru-pu-leux.

- Très malin...

Je lui refais donc un petit topo, plus lentement, pour qu'il puisse prendre des notes. Il aurait aussi bien pu ensorceler son stylo pour reposer sa main, mais il ne faut pas trop lui en demander... Nous continuons à déblatérer sur les châteaux-forts et les croisades pendant trente longues minutes. Cette partie de l'histoire est intéressante, mais en même temps très redondante, et bientôt je suis fatiguée de lire et relire les mêmes théories en boucle. Je préfère largement étudier le vingtième siècle, avec les génocides, les révolutions industrielles, et surtout les innovations technologiques ! C'est ce qui me fascine le plus, chez les Moldus : leur façon de dépasser leur handicap (enfin, leur absence de magie, quoi) et de faire travailler leurs méninges pour créer de quoi se faciliter la vie. Papa dit que j'ai hérité ça de mon grand-père. Je ne peux pas le confirmer, je ne l'ai jamais connu, il est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque quand j'avais à peine deux ans. Seul James a quelques rares souvenirs de lui. Et bien sûr, il y a les photos.

Lorsque nous terminons, Scorpius lâche son stylo et s'étire de tout son long. Je remarque qu'il a encore grandit (on dirait qu'il prend des centimètres tous les jours !). Le soucis, c'est que la largeur ne suit pas, du coup, il ressemble à un coton-tige usagé, avec ses cheveux blonds... Tiens, elle est pas mal, celle-là, je vais la garder en réserve pour riposter à sa prochaine vanne. Je commence moi aussi à me frotter les yeux, alors que je remets mes livres et mes parchemins dans mon sac. J'avais prévu de rester une heure de plus pour travailler un livre de Sortilèges, mais je n'ai vraiment plus d'énergie, et mon cerveau commence à bouillonner. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de se bourrer le crâne pendant des heures, je m'y remettrai demain, à tête reposée.

- Tu veux aller dans le Parc ? Me propose-t-il. Je fais rouler mes yeux.

- Il pleut, Scorpius...

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Tu vas remonter chez Gryffondor ?

- Oui, je vais prendre une bonne douche, et ensuite je me couche. Cette journée m'a épuisée.

- Dommage, on organise une petite fête, ce soir, dans la Salle Commune.

- Une fête où tu invite une Gryffondor ? Ca sent le coup fourré ! Il pouffe.

- Non, c'est une fête réservée aux 5ème année, pour décompresser avant les BUSEs, donc on a le droit d'inviter des gens de l'extérieur. Passe, au moins cinq minutes.

- Je peux emmener quelqu'un ?

- Oui, juste, évite la fille Parkinson, elle n'est pas très appréciée, chez nous...

- Oh, parce que les Weasley le sont ? Nous rions de nouveau. Je te promets rien, je dois me lever tôt demain, mais je passerai peut-être...

- Je prends ça pour un oui, à tout à l'heure, Rosie !

Il s'éloigne en me faisant signe de la main, tous sourires, son sac à dos pendant sur une épaule. Certaines choses n'ont pas changées : je ne supporte toujours pas son arrogance, ni sa façon de m'appeler _Rosie_. Après avoir soupiré assez fort pour que la bibliothécaire m'adresse un _shhhhhh_, je quitte cet endroit maudit. A cause de la pluie (qui dure depuis trois jours), l'air s'est drôlement refroidi dans le château. Je serre ma cape autour de mes épaules et hâte le pas jusqu'à être à l'abris, dans la tour Gryffondor. Cette maison n'a vraiment pas de chance : nous sommes loin de tout ! Les Serpentard sont dans les cachots, tout prêt des salles de Potion, les Poufsouffle sont à deux pas des cuisines (le top) et les Serdaigle n'ont que quelques mètres à faire pour aller en cours d'Astronomie. Le seul avantage que nous ayons, c'est la vue sur le Lac. Et encore, pas depuis tous les dortoirs...

- _Para Bellum_, Dis-je à la Grosse Dame, qui ouvrit lentement son tableau pour me laisser entrer dans la salle commune. Plusieurs élèves sont présents, dont mes trois colocataires de dortoirs, mon frère Hugo et son ami Kevin, des filles de quatrième année que je ne connais pas, et mes cousins James, Albus et Lily. Je leur adresse un signe de la main, et monte directement dans mon dortoir, profitant de cet instant d'intimité pour pouvoir prendre une douche. Voilà une chose bien faite à Poudlard : les salles de bain ! Bon, celles des dortoirs ne sont pas aussi bien que celles réservées aux préfets, mais tout de même ! La baignoire est immense, il y a une psyché, et chaque élève possède sa propre commode pour y ranger ses produits. Sans oublier que les peignoirs et serviettes sont lavés tous les jours, et constamment chaud (il faudra que j'apprenne à jeter ce sort, un jour).

Dès que je plonge un orteil dans l'eau chaude, je sens tout mon corps se détendre. J'adore les bains ! La douce odeur de framboise envahit bientôt toute la pièce, et je n'ai plus qu'à laisser mes épaules se délasser. Je me sens comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. C'est à dire plutôt bien, je crois, je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs de cette époque. J'ai mis beaucoup de mousse dans mon bain, comme toujours. Ca m'empêche de voir mon corps. Je déteste mon corps. Je suis beaucoup trop petite, je n'ai pas de poitrine, je les hanches larges... Je déteste aussi mon visage d'ailleurs. Mon nez en trompette, trop long, ma bouche trop grosse, mes yeux bleus foncés (je ne pourrais pas avoir un joli bleu-vert, comme Victoire ?), sans parler de mes cheveux. Roux ! Ce serait pas la pire couleur de cheveux au monde, par hasard ? Lily a de la chance, elle, elle a hérité des cheveux d'Harry, comme ses frères. Pour Hugo et moi, les gènes Weasley ont complètement bouffé les Granger, et on ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à tout le reste de la famille. Même cheveux, même yeux, même peau laiteuse agrémentée de tâches de rousseur. Je me rassure en me disant que Tante Ginny est quand même devenue plutôt jolie, mais je sais que je n'aurai pas la même chance...

J'aurais bien passé la nuit entière dans l'eau tiède, mais ma peau fripée m'indique qu'il est temps de sortir. J'enfile immédiatement mon peignoir et mes chaussons, et j'enroule mes cheveux dans une serviette propre. Je lave mon visage au savon de Marseille (Maman le fait spécialement venir de France tellement elle l'aime), me brosse les dents, et me passe de la lotion sur tout le visage et le décolleté. Oui, je sais, ça fait un peu nunuche et ça ne correspond pas trop à ma personnalité, mais les femmes de ma famille sont coquettes, et ça fait partie des choses qui se perpétuent de générations en générations, sans trop qu'on sache pourquoi. Après cette petite toilette, je retourne dans la chambre, dans l'espoir de flâner sur mon lit quelques minutes. Mais dès que je pousse la porte, j'entends les piaillements de mes copines de dortoir.

- J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de là-dedans ! S'exclame Cassie. Moi aussi je dois me doucher, j'ai rendez-vous avec James, ce soir.

- Vous êtes encore ensemble ? Ca frôle le record, t'as pensé à lui acheter une médaille ? Les fille se mettent à rire, à l'exception de l'intéressée.

- Arrête d'être aussi cynique, Rose. Tu serais pas un peu jalouse ?

- Oh oui, je t'envie trop, j'aimerais tellement rouler des pèles à mon propre cousin ! Tu sais qu'il te manque une case ? Elle me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule, et s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Mes deux autres colocataires, Helena et Tracy, sont assises sur le lit de cette dernière et semblent en pleine discussion agitée. A vrai dire, ça arrive très souvent. Leurs deux caractères ne sont pas vraiment compatibles, et elles trouvent facilement de quoi se chamailler. Helena, qui a été rejetée par sa famille après avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor, est très renfermée et morose. Avec la vie qu'elle a eu, ça peut se comprendre, mais Tracy est trop différente. Elle est née dans une famille aimante (là où Helena n'a jamais connu son paternel), et son père est à la fois professeur et Directeur de la maison à laquelle elle appartient. Elle est beaucoup plus joviale, beaucoup plus insouciante. Heureusement, ses parents ont quand même les pieds sur terre, et ils savent la recadrer quand elle monte sur ses grands chevaux.

- Rose ! S'il te plait, viens deux secondes.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien expliquer à Tracy que j'ai raison ?

- Elle a raison, Tracy.

- Mais attends au moins d'entendre l'histoire ! Se plaint celle-ci.

- Laisse-moi raconter. Ce matin, au petit-dèj. J'étais assise à côté d'Albus, et Tracy était en face de moi. Déjà, au début, Albus faisait la gueule, et comme par hasard dès qu'elle est arrivée il était tout content. Et là, on avait presque fini de manger, que monsieur a prétexter qu'il avait mal au dos sur sa chaise et qu'il devait en changer, et il est allé se mettre à côté de Tracy. T'es d'accord avec moi, y a anguille sous roche !

- Mmmmm... Ouais, connaissant Albus, je dirais que pour lui ça équivaut à du rentre-dedans.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est juste un ami, vous délirez complet ! Se défend-t-elle.

- Non sérieusement, y a un truc là. Il te plait, à toi ? Demandé-je.

- Heu... J'en sais rien, j'y ai jamais pensé. Peut-être oui, je sais pas.

- Bon, je vous donne un mois et vous êtes ensemble. Ne me demande pas de lui en parler, je vais pas le faire. J'aime pas faire ce genre de trucs, après ils me prennent pour leur cupidon, j'ai déjà connu ça quand j'étais en deuxième année.

- T'inquiète, Rose, je vais vraiment pas te demander ça !

- Et c'est pour ça que vous vous preniez la tête ? Rien de plus croustillant ? Vous me décevez, vraiment. Au fait, j'ai été invitée à une fête chez les Serpentard, ce soir.

- C'est Scorpius qui t'as invitée ? Demande Helena.

- Ouais, comment tu sais ? Je suis _réellement_ étonnée, et ça fait sourire les filles.

- Vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble ! S'exclame Tracy.

- _Fourrés ensemble_ ? Tu déconne, on se voit pour réviser l'Histoire, point barre.

- Ha, donc ce soir, c'est pour réviser ? Se moque Helena. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est une fête pour les cinquième année, pour "décompresser avant les BUSEs", je cite.

- Et tu compte décompression en-dessous ou au-dessus de Malfoy ? Demande Tracy. Pour la peine, je lui jette un oreiller à la figure. C'était le sien, et il est tombé par terre, bien fait.

- On peut amener quelqu'un, ça vous dit ?

- Très peu pour moi, j'évite les Serpentard comme la peste noire. Déclare Helena en faisant les gros yeux. Tracy, elle, hausse les épaules.

- Moi je veux bien, j'en ai marre de ces révisions, et les Serpentard savent faire la fête.

- Alors c'est parti, avant que je me démotive !


	4. Chapter 4

_Et **voilà** le petit dernier!_

_Je vais faire vite parce qu'il est très très tard (ou tôt), et je dois aller me coucher! Merci beaucoup à **Mimi3094** et **Lune Mordoree** d'avoir mis l'histoire en **alert**, et un énorme merci à **Nahis** et **Thildou** pour leurs **reviews**, ça m'a beaucoup encouragée à écrire ce chapitre parce que je commençais à désespérer et à me demander ce qui n'allait pas avec cette histoire ! Thildou, pour l'histoire des participes passés, en fait c'est une lectrice qui m'avait conseillé de faire ça pour les verbes de paroles dans les récits au présent, pour justement ne pas utiliser l'imparfait etc qui ne collent pas. Je me suis renseignée et apparemment ça se fait par certains auteurs, mais j'avoue que ça ne me plait pas non plus. Si tu connais la règle exacte, et que tu connais un moyen d'écrire au présent sans les "reponds-je" "dis-je" et compagnie qui sonnent faux, je veux bien l'entendre! **:)**_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne** lecture**, et j'espère que les reviews arriveront, j'aime avoir votre **avis**!_

* * *

**4. Kiss with a Fist**

J'ai enfilé un jean slim, un pull épais et assez long, et une paire de vieille boots qui avaient appartenues à James quand il avait 10 ans. Mes cheveux étaient secs mais indomptables, et j'ai donc décidé de les attacher en queue de cheval plutôt que d'avoir le profil de Bozo le clown. Tracy, elle, a sortit la totale : talons aiguilles, robe moulante, cheveux lissés et abus de khôl. Tant mieux, comme ça on ne me remarquera pas trop à côté d'elle, quand on fera notre entrée. Malgré la fatigue, je suis vraiment motivée à l'idée de faire la fête dans les cachots. Déjà, je ne suis jamais entrée dans la salle commune des Serpentard, et je suis très curieuse de voir leur décoration. J'imagine que ça ressemble plus ou moins à celle des Gryffondor en version vert et argent, mais ça vaut tout de même le coup d'oeil. En plus, les Serpentard sont très réputés pour leurs fêtes secrètes. Il circule dans l'école tout un tas de rumeurs sur ces soirées, qui bien sûr ne sont jamais confirmées par les intéressés.

Une fois la fille Londubat fin prête (ce qui n'est pas peu dire), j'attrape la chouette de Cassie et lui colle un message à la patte, en lui ordonnant de l'apporter à Scorpius. "_Sois devant les cachots dans 5 minutes"_. Evidemment, j'avais besoin d'être accompagnée pour entrer, puisque ce bougre n'avait pas daigné me donner le mot de passe lorsqu'il m'avait invitée. Mieux valait ne pas rester trop longtemps dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, car malgré l'arrivée du vingt-et-unième siècle, le couvre-feu est toujours de mise à Poudlard. Et Mme Muffkin, la concierge, est particulièrement pointilleuse sur les heures de coucher. Je la soupçonne d'avoir elle-même peur de se balader la nuit dans le château, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se montre aussi dissuasive face aux promeneurs nocturnes. A peine le rapace parti par la fenêtre, j'attrape Tracy par le bras et nous filons vers la salle commune. Les couloirs sont glacés, et les claquements des talons de mon acolyte me stressent énormément. A quelques semaines des BUSEs, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des heures de colle ou de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor._  
_

Heureusement, l'entrée des cachots n'est pas très loin de la tour Gryffondor, et nous arrivons rapidement devant le tableau, où Scorpius nous attend déjà. Il porte un jean foncé et une chemise blanche, rentrée dans son pantalon. Il est appuyé dos au mur lorsqu'il nous aperçoit, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de siffler. Immédiatement, la démarche de Tracy change et elle se met à se déhancher considérablement. Bon Dieu que les filles peuvent être ridicules, parfois... Elle ose même dire "merci" ! Merci parce qu'un ado t'a sifflé, t'es quoi au juste, une femme des années 50 ?

- En fait, je sifflais Weasley. Avoue Malfoy. Je sais qu'il ment, et qu'il veut simplement remettre Tracy à sa place, mais ça me donne quand même envie de rire. Je ne le fais pas, ce serait méchant, et elle est déjà rouge comme une pivoine. "Salazar" Murmure Scorpius.

- Quoi ? C'est ça votre mot de passe ? C'est pourri, tout le monde est capable de deviner ! M'exclamé-je.

- C'est là que c'est malin : c'est si simple que personne n'y pense. De toute façon c'est n'importe quoi, ces histoires de mot de passe, c'était seulement bon en temps de guerre, mais maintenant...

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous entrons enfin dans le sanctuaire, et un seul mot me vient à la bouche : "Waou". Absolument tout, du sol au plafond, est recouvert de marbre blanc, même le manteau de la cheminée. Aux quatre coins de la pièce trônent des bougeoirs géants, en fer forgé, qui soutiennent des cierges. Au centre de la pièce, une table basse en style Louis XV (ne vous moquez pas, je ne connais ça seulement parce que Victoire est décoratrice et qu'elle me bassine avec ses histoires de tissus), entourée par deux canapés chesterfield, en cuir vert bouteille. La pièce n'est percée que par une seule fenêtre, minuscule et très près du plafond, en dessous de laquelle se trouve un énorme fauteuil recouvert de velours, d'un ton de vert légèrement plus clair. Je dois bien avouer que je suis impressionnée, et que j'échangerais volontiers mon blason pour le leur.

- Et tu n'as pas encore vu les dortoirs ! Se vante Malfoy.

- Je ne compte pas les visiter... Sans écouter ma réponse, il s'élance et monte sur la table basse.

- S'il vous plait, tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, je vous présente Rose Weasley et Tracy Londubat. Elles sont à Gryffondor, mais elles sont cools, alors montrez-leur comment on fait la fête à Serpentard !

Les quelques vingt personnes présentes se mettent à siffler et à applaudir, et à ce niveau ma peau a du prendre la couleur de mes cheveux. Scorpius s'approche de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Son visage est très près du mien, à présent, et je peux voir que ses yeux sont rougis : il est déjà éméché. Notre tête à tête ne dure que quelques secondes, car bientôt une fille blonde que je connais sous le nom d'Armanda m'emmène vers le centre de la pièce pour m'inviter à une partie de bieraubeurre-pong. Typiquement le genre de choses que je devrais éviter si je veux être opérationnelle pour mes révisions demain, mais à quoi bon lutter... Si vous ne connaissez pas, le bieraubeurre-pong est un jeu qui consiste à s'enfoncer un tuyau dans la bouche, au bout duquel est installé un entonnoir, dans lequel quelqu'un vide un maximum de bieraubeurre. Le but étant bien entendu de boire davantage que l'adversaire, dans le temps imparti.

- Allez, Weasley, montre nous ce que t'as dans le ventre ! S'écrie Tom.

Je place le tuyau entre mes lèvres (après l'avoir essuyé avec ma manche) et garde les yeux bien ouverts en attendant mon supplice. Une seconde après le top départ, je sens le liquide chaud entrer dans ma bouche, et sans prendre le temps de l'apprécier, je le laisse couler dans ma gorge. Je ne prends même pas la peine de déglutir, je me contente de rester là, gorge ouverte, prête à avaler jusqu'à ce que la mousse me déborde par les lèvres. Le bruit des encouragements m'abruti, mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Hors de question que je perde, les Serpentard ne doivent pas me prendre pour une mauviette ! Soudain, tout le monde crie victoire, et je m'autorise un regard vers la concurrence. Armanda, tête baissée vers le sol, laisse échapper quelques restes de mousse, certainement écoeurée par le liquide liquoreux. J'arrête à mon tour, levant le poing en signe de triomphe. Maintenant que mes preuves sont faites, je vais pouvoir m'amuser !

Tracy vient me rejoindre, et me tape dans la main pour me féliciter. Elle me tend également un verre, remplit jusqu'au bord d'un liquide vert et blanc. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, mais je trinque quand même avec elle. Pas mauvais, ça a un goût de menthe et de noix de coco... Je me demande comment les Serpentard font pour organiser de telles fêtes sans jamais se faire prendre ! A Gryffondor, dès qu'on s'autorise une petite sauterie, Muffkin débarque sur les coups de onze heures et nous force à nous coucher... Soudain, quelqu'un augmente le volume de la musique, si bien qu'on ne s'entend plus parler ! Le dernier tube des Stars Are Over résonne si fort que je sens le rythme battre à travers ma poitrine. Je me laisse aller à une petite danse des canards en slow motion, et Tracy danse avec moi. Evidemment avec sa tenue, ça lui donne un air sexy, alors que j'ai juste l'air ridicule... Néanmoins je dois avouer que cette soirée commence bien, je me sens déjà dans l'ambiance !

- Heureusement que tu t'es motivée ! Me hurle Tracy, ses mains en cône autour de sa bouche.

- Oui c'est clair ! J'ai bien failli ne pas venir ! Je stresse quand même pour les révisions, je pense pas que je serai d'attaque !

- Arrête d'être rabat-joie ! Profite de la fête et ne pense pas aux BUSEs, c'est le but de la soirée !

Elle a raison. Je dois complètement me vider la tête, ne penser ni aux BUSEs, ni aux révisions, ni aux regards furieux de ma mère quand elle verra mes notes, ni à l'air déçu que mon père arborera, ni aux nombreuses lettres de refus des grandes écoles et des employeurs que je recevrai plus tard, ni... Ô Merlin je recommence à angoisser ! Non, Rose, reprends toi. Tu es cool, tu es détendue. Mon verre menthe-coco m'aidera sûrement à chasser ces vilaines pensées. Et Nott. Tom s'approche de moi avec son air taquin habituel, et me parle tout près de l'oreille. Son souffle me chatouille un peu le lobe, mais je n'ose pas m'éloigner. De toute façon, je n'entendrai rien à ce qu'il me dit, si je fais ça.

- La fête te plait ?!

- Ouais, c'est cool ! Mais vous devriez baisser le son, ou Muffkin va débarquer ! Il se met à rire.

- Dans les quartiers Serpentard, toutes les pièces sont insonorisées ! Aucun risque de se faire griller, c'est la garantie de la maison !

Voilà donc leur secret. J'aurais pu y penser plus tôt, remarquez... Ils insonorisent la salle commune et les dortoirs, ils amènent chacun des bouteilles d'alcool à la rentrée, et ils sont parés pour s'amuser toute l'année. Ce sont _vraiment _les plus rusés de l'école. Le grand avantage d'être à Serpentard, c'est de ne rien avoir à prouver. La ruse n'est pas vraiment considérée comme une qualité, les gens les trouvent plutôt vils... Alors qu'à Serdaigle, ils doivent toujours avoir les meilleurs résultats, et nous, à Gryffondor, on doit en permanence se montrer courageux (et c'est particulièrement pénible dans les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques). Vous me direz, à Poufsouffle non plus, ils n'ont pas d'obligations spécifiques... C'est vrai, mais c'est quand même moins classe que Serpentard !

- Tu sais que vous avez été les deux seuls invitées, d'une autre maison ?! Continue Thomas.

- C'est vrai ? Mais Malfoy m'a dit que puisque c'était en petit comité, c'était autorisé ?!

- Ca l'est, mais personne ne le fait. C'est pas trop la politique, chez nous.

- Oh... Tu crois qu'on dérange ?

- Oh non, c'est pas pour ça que je dis ça ! S'exclame-t-il, souriant, avant de me laisser plantée là, sans réponse.

Je ne suis pas complètement idiote, je sais bien pourquoi il me dit ça. Il veut me faire croire que c'est_ exceptionnel_que Malfoy m'ait invitée, et que je devrais donc me sentir comme une petite princesse, chouchoutée par sa majesté le roi. Roi de mes fesses, oui! Ce n'est pas un hasard si le "bras droit" de Scorpius vient me faire des insinuations pareilles, comme ça, tout d'un coup. L'autre a dû l'envoyer pour faire miroiter je ne sais quoi, et ça, ça veut dire qu'ils préparent un coup fourré. Mais ils ont beau être des Serpentard, je suis quand même plus maligne qu'eux, et quelque soit le piège, je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau! Mais tout d'abord, je vais retourner remplir mon verre. Je me sers un whisky pur feu soda. Je sais, je ne devrais pas mélanger, mais le combo menthe-coco devient écoeurant, à force.

Je cherche Tracy des yeux, histoire de me trouver une compagnie familière, mais quand je la trouve, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la moue. Elle est assise sur les genoux d'Erwin Walsh, une brute sans cervelle (et plutôt moche, si vous voulez mon avis). Je ne vais pas aller m'interposer entre eux, c'est peut-être une jolie histoire d'amour qui est en train de naître (I-RO-NIE). Alors je continue à balayer la pièce des yeux, et la seule personne sympathique dont je croise le regard est Armanda. Elle me fait un grand sourire, au milieu de sa bande de copines blondes, et je décide d'aller la rejoindre... Ca sera toujours mieux que de rester seule, affalée sur mon fauteuil. Je surprends leur conversation (maquillage...), et je me contente de sourire. Je ne suis pas trop calée sur les "trucs de filles", mieux vaut me taire plutôt que de dire une énormité.

- Alors, Weasley, ça te donne des envies d'entrer à Serpentard ? Me questionne Alice Walsh, la jumelle d'Erwin. Ils se ressemblent à un point qui fait mal aux yeux. En tout cas, ça fait mal pour elle, parce qu'avec ses épaules larges et sa mâchoire proéminente, aucun mec n'oserait un contact physique avec elle.

- Mmmm, je sais pas, en tout cas vous avez l'air de bien vous éclater !

- Ca tu l'as dit! D'ailleurs en voilà une qui s'est bien éclatée, ajoute Armanda en montrant le fond de la pièce de la tête.

Je suis son regard, et trouve les escaliers qui descendent vers les dortoirs (en tout cas c'est ce que je suppose, à moins que les Serpentard aient _en plus _une pièce secrète). Remontant les marches tant bien que mal, Philleas Hook suit de très près Margaret Williams. De si près que je peux même apercevoir sa main sur sa fesse. Ok, donc tout ceci est destiné à devenir une orgie. Super. Génial. Dans ce cas-là tout devient très simple : plus besoin de trop cogiter pour comprendre quel sale coup m'a préparé Scorpius, avec la complicité de Tom Nott. En passant devant notre groupe, Margaret adresse un clin d'oeil à ses copines. Bon Dieu c'est tout à fait dégoûtant. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, mais qu'ils restent discrets, quand même! Et quand je dis ça, ça vaut aussi pour Tracy et son nouveau Don Juan, qui se lèchent la couenne sur le canapé...

- Y a un mec qui te plait ? Me demande alors Armanda, de but en blanc, comme si l'arrivée du "couple" avait permis une bonne transition.

- Heu... Non.

- Une fille, peut-être ?

- Non ! Me défends-je. Pourquoi les gens croient toujours que les filles qui jouent au Quidditch sont lesbiennes ? C'est tellement cliché !

- Oh, ok...

Une heure plus tard, allez savoir comment, je me retrouve au milieu de ce qui est devenu la piste de danse, collée serrée avec Tracy. J'ai vraiment, mais alors _vraiment _très chaud. D'ailleurs, j'ai enlevé mon pull. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être (j'espère que je ne l'ai pas jeté dans le feu de cheminée!). Ma vision est troublée, autour de moi tous les visages sont flous. J'ai l'impression que tout va très vite autour de moi, et que je suis au ralenti. Je crois tout simplement que l'alcool m'est monté à la tête. J'ai bu un demi litre de bièraubeurre, un cocktail à la menthe, et deux whisky soda. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçue. Je n'ai pas senti l'alcool agir, jusqu'à maintenant. J'essaye de m'extirper de la foule et de sortir de la piste, en jouant des coudes. J'ai besoin de respirer, je me sens comme étouffée.

Alors que je reprends à peine mon souffle, je sens une main qui serre mon avant-bras. Je me retourne pour me défaire de cette emprise, mais mes yeux ne suivent pas la même cadence. Le visage ne devient net qu'au bout de deux ou trois secondes. Scorpius Malfoy. Il a défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, ses cheveux sont décoiffés, et il a de grosses poches sous les yeux. Il sourit, l'air nigaud. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir trop bu, apparemment. Il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre lui. Mon estomac est écrasé contre son torse, et je ne crois pas que ce bon signe pour la suite de la soirée. Il s'écarte un peu de moi et me sourit encore. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait autant de dents... Ca me fait penser à un requin... Voilà, je l'imagine avec une tête de requin, maintenant !

- Danse avec moi, Rosie... Il murmure à peine, le regard dans le vide, les mains toujours autour de moi.

- Nan, je suis fatiguée...

Mais avant que je termine, nous sommes déjà en train de tanguer de droite à gauche. Je ne mets pas mes mains autour de son cou (je n'ai vraiment pas envie de danser, j'ai l'impression que mes membres pèsent une tonne chacun), mais je pose ma tête contre son torse. Je suis tellement exténuée, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'endormir là. Je n'ai aucune idée du laps de temps durant lequel nous sommes restés comme ça, à balancer. J'ai senti plusieurs fois ses mains bouger sur mon dos, passer de mes omoplates à mes côtes, et de mes côtes à mes reins, puis remonter. Je n'ai même pas la force de lui faire une remarque. Au fond, ce n'est pas si désagréable. Je ne me rappelle même pas la dernière fois où quelqu'un m'a prise dans ses bras... Ca devait être mon père, ou un de mes cousins. Peut-être à Noël, ou mon anniversaire...

- Tu veux rentrer te coucher, Rosie ?

- Oui...

J'ai essayé de me reprendre, de me tenir droite, mais c'était peine perdue. Nos regards se sont croisés, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux des siens. Il était là, à me faire tanguer d'un côté et de l'autre, à me fixer, avec ses cheveux en bataille... Tout à coup il descend son visage vers le mien. Quelque part en moi, je sens la catastrophe arriver, et je veux à tout prix l'éviter, mais je suis tétanisée. Incapable de bouger, je regarde la scène qui semble se dérouler au ralentis. Ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus grands quand il s'approche, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et je le sens prendre une inspiration. Nous sommes si proches qu'une de ses mèches folles chatouille mon front. Il s'approche, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses traits troubles me fasse fermer les yeux. Et j'ai senti ses lèvres plaquées contre les miennes.

* * *

Un énorme fracas résonne dans ma tête. Je fronce les sourcils, peu amène. En voulant bouger, je sens que mon corps est trempé de sueur. C'est dégoûtant. J'ouvre les yeux, difficilement, et je suis éblouie par la lumière crue qui entre dans la pièce. En regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçois que je suis dans un lit, dans _mon _lit, dans mon dortoir. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, ni de comment je suis arrivée là. J'essuie mes mains moites contre mon pyjama, et ouvre le rideau de mon baldaquin. Les filles sont là, toutes les trois. Tracy est étendue sur son lit, encore à moitié endormie, Helena est en train de se coiffer, et Cassie range les vêtements propres que les elfes ont du apporter un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Je tente de parler, mais j'ai l'impression que ma langue est collée à mon palais. En voyant que je suis réveillée, la réaction des filles est mitigée. Helena m'adresse un regard réprobateur, mais Cassie me fait un grand sourire.

- Quelle heure il est ? Arrivè-je enfin à articuler.

- Midi moins dix, il était temps que tu te lève... Répond Helena.

- Mon crâne me fait mal, c'est affreux...

- Tu m'étonne !

Je me mets en position assise, les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine. Tout mes muscles sont enquilosés, comme si j'avais couru un mille mètres. J'ai une gueule de bois d'enfer, comme j'en ai rarement eu! Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à boire correctement! Les souvenirs de la soirée me reviennent par flash. Moi qui joue au bière-pong, moi qui discute avec Nott, moi qui danse avec Tracy, moi qui embrasse Malfoy. Malfoy qui m'embrasse. Oh non, pitié, ça peut pas être possible. J'ai du rêver ça cette nuit (quand je dis rêver, je parle de cauchemar, que ce soit bien clair). Comment il a pu arriver un truc pareil ? Je suis en train de péter un câble. Ou mon inconscient a inventé cette histoire pour me faire la morale, ou alors hier quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dans mon verre et je suis devenue cinglée. Et quelque chose dans le verre de Malfoy! Autrement, je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu en arriver là! J'espère que cet idiot n'en a parlé à personne, au moins! Merlin, j'ai envie de mourir!

- Je suis rentrée comment, cette nuit ? Ai-je demandé, la voix légèrement plus chevrotante qu'auparavant.

- A quatre heures du matin, Malfoy a toqué a la porte du dortoir. C'est lui qui t'a ramenée, et tu tenais à peine debout. Répond Helena. Ca explique pourquoi elle est aussi froide, depuis tout à l'heure.

C'est lui qui m'a ramenée... Oh lala j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus que ce seul et unique petit bisou que j'ai peut-être inventé. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais si une rumeur pareille se répand dans Poudlard! Et si mes cousins l'apprennent, ils vont tout juste me décapiter, ou pire, le dire à mon père! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il va falloir que je trouve ce satané Malfoy et que je m'assure que cette histoire ne sera jamais répétée à personne. La vie est nulle!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut** tout le monde !_

_Donc voilà, la suite, deux jours après la fameuse fête. Je sais, les choses ont l'air d'aller un peu vite en besogne, mais **détrompez vous**, c'est loin d'être au top entre ces deux là!_

_Je ne vais pas faire de coup de gueule ni quoi que ce soit du genre (encore moins du chantage parce que je déteste ça, même si c'est tentant), mais je tiens quand même à **dire** certaines choses : je viens de dépasser les **660 vues** pour cette fic, et pour seulement **4** **chapitres** c'est pas mal, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de stagner à** 3 reviews**. Alors oui, les reviews sont un peu le **salaire** de l'auteur, elles nous font du bien, elles **encouragent** à continuer, et quand elles sont critiques elle nous permettent de nous **améliorer**. Certaines d'entre vous écrivent, j'en suis sûre, et vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Bien sûr j'écris avant tout pour le** plaisir**, mais les commentaires me manquent **beaucoup** ! Surtout qu'avec le nouveau système de ff, ça prend environ 20 secondes de laisser un petit mot. Enfin bref, ça serait sympa de faire cet effort là, en échange de mon effort de publier souvent et des textes le plus lisibles possibles. _

_Merci quand même à **Hinata-Chan142464** d'avoir mis la fic en favoris et à **Noemieb85** et **Kristin Kreuk** pour le follow, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

_Ha oui, dernière chose : dans ce chapitre il y a pour la 1ere fois le point de vue de Scorpius, à partir de la moitié du texte. Ca arrivera deux ou trois fois dans la fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi_

* * *

**5. Don't Speak**

Ca y est, l'heure est venue de discuter avec Malfoy. Notre petit écart, s'il a bien eu lieu, doit absolument rester secret. Même nous, nous devons l'oublier! Finalement je n'ai pas eu à lui courir derrière pour qu'on puisse se parler, puisque c'est lui qui, ce matin, m'a envoyé un message par hibou. Pour me rendre mon pull. J'espère au moins qu'il est en bon état, et que personne ne l'a porté! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'abandonner ce pull là-bas, je n'aurais du laisser aucune trace. Allez savoir ce qu'auront imaginé les Serpentard en découvrant mon vêtement, sûrement trouvé par terre, dans la salle commune... Je ne veux pas que des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur moi qui fait la fête avec les ennemis jurés des Gryffondor, ou pire, sur moi qui embrasse l'un d'entre eux, qui plus est Scorpius Malfoy! C'est vrai que la traditionnelle haine entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'est un peu calmée, comparé aux précédentes générations, mais on a quand même une réputation à tenir! Toutes les récompenses sont basées sur la rivalité, à Poudlard, on ne peut pas déroger à la règle après mille ans de guerre.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, je le vois enfin débarquer, au bout du couloir du quatrième étage (c'est moi qui ai choisi ce lieu de rendez-vous, histoire de rester discrets...). Pour une fois, il porte l'uniforme complet : chemise blanche, cravate, blazer, pantalon, cape, chaussures cirées. Il a même l'insigne Serpentard sur la poitrine. Au bout de son bras se balance un sac en papier, à l'intérieur duquel se trouve mon pull, je suppose. J'espère réellement qu'on ne va croiser personne, car en y réfléchissant bien, se donner rendez-vous dans un endroit aussi peu fréquenté est encore plus louche! J'aurais du lui proposer de s'assoir dans le parc. Non, trop romantique, on aurait du aller à la bibliothèque. On n'aurait pas trop pu parler, mais au moins, personne ne se serait retourné sur notre passage. En s'approchant de moi, il découvre ses dents d'un large sourire, et écarte les bras, pour m'enlacer. Je l'arrête immédiatement, la main sur son ventre. Il débloque complètement, celui-là. Ca lui plait de faire le malin comme ça, parce qu'il sait que je stresse. Ca me donne envie de l'étrangler.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, t'es malade ?

- Oh, ça va Rosie...

- Ne m'appelle pas Rosie, et rends-moi mon pull s'il te plait. Il me tend alors le sac en papier. Je ne vérifie pas l'état de mon bien, je ferai ça plus tard, dans le dortoir.

- Tu vas faire la gueule maintenant, c'est ça ? Demande-t-il, l'air renfrogné.

- Attends, tu l'as bien cherché !

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser, il te manque une case ou quoi? Je me suis mise à chuchoter, au cas les murs auraient des oreilles...

- C'est trop facile de dire ça! _On _s'est embrassé. Et c'est toi qui en fait un drame.

- Je tenais même plus debout!

- Ha d'accord, dis que je t'ai violée, tant que t'y es!

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, arrête! Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu m'as ramenée ?

- Tu marchais pas droit, je voulais pas te laisser rentrer comme ça. T'es sérieuse, tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

- Pas du retour, en tout cas. Il a un sourire amer, et balaye mes paroles de sa main.

- Laisse tomber. Tu sais quoi? Tu m'énerves. On s'appelle pour réviser, bye.

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourne les talons et retourne là d'où il est venu. Mais quel goujat, quand même! Bientôt il va dire que c'est moi qui me suis jetée à ses pieds! D'accord, j'étais bourrée, mais je me connais et jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Il m'attire à une de ses soirées traquenards, il profite que je suis saoule pour m'embrasser et me ramener à mon dortoir au beau milieu de la nuit, et c'est encore à moi de m'excuser ! Non mais sérieusement, il me vend du rêve, ce type! Et voilà qu'il se permet de faire du boudin et de m'envoyer paitre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "On s'appelle pour réviser". Il croit quoi, que je vais me jeter à ses pieds pour garder son amitié ? On n'est même pas amis, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un petit profiteur capricieux et hautain, et il me sort par les yeux! S'il ne veut plus me voir, bon débarras, ça m'évitera de gaspiller du temps à lui apprendre ce que je sais. Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là! Il a encore de la chance que je n'envoie pas James et Albus lui refaire le portrait (bon, pour ça il faudrait d'abord que j'avoue avoir embrassé Malfoy, et ça, c'est hors de question).

Je suis tellement énervée que je ne vais pas rejoindre Helena et Cassie dans la grande salle, comme c'était prévu. Je préfère aller m'isoler dans la chambre, histoire de pouvoir cracher tout mon venin seule, devant le miroir. Mes mâchoires sont contractées, mes pieds tapent sur le sol avec toute la rage dont je suis capable. J'avais bien raison de ne pas vouloir aller à cette soirée, mon intuition était bonne! Trainer avec les Serpentard ne peut apporter que des problèmes, c'est ce que mon père me répète depuis que je suis née, et il a bien raison! Mais voilà, je n'écoute jamais rien! Comment ai-je pu être assez idiote, pour faire confiance à ce crétin? Pour croire qu'un jour on pourrait être amis? Il est sans espoir, irrattrapable, et il finira comme son père : comme un vieux beau en mal de reconnaissance, enfermé dans son joli manoir tout décoré de marbre. C'est pitoyable!

Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une bande de première année est en train de rire à pleine bouche, autour de la table basse. Après le regard glacial que je leur lance, ils arrêtent net leur partie d'échec et font silence, jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse de leur vue, dans les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs. Il y a du bruit dans le dortoir voisin du nôtre. C'est celui de Lily et ses copines de troisième année. Je me fais plus discrète (je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle déboule et me demande comment je vais), jusqu'à entrer la clé dans la serrure de ma porte. A mon grand dam, Tracy est là, allongée sur son lit, en sous-vêtements, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Normalement, les objets moldus sont interdits, à Poudlard, mais plus personne ne respecte cette règle depuis des années. Elle enlève un de ses écouteurs quand elle m'aperçoit, et sourit. J'aurais tellement aimé être seule!

- Alors, tu as vu Malfoy? Demande-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Argggggh, c'est tout ce dont je n'ai pas besoin, là tout de suite.

- Oui, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? Raconte! S'exclame-t-elle.

- Il est de mauvaise foi, et il a pas voulu me raconter ce qui s'était passé quand il m'a raccompagnée.

- Si tu veux, je peux essayer de me renseigner...

- Non! Surtout pas. Ecoute, j'ai pas envie de parler, là, Tracy. Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Ca va, pas la peine de t'en prendre à la terre entière.

- C'est toi qui aurait du me raccompagner, et t'auras pas du me laisser embrasser Malfoy!

- Quoi? C'est une blague, j'espère! Attends, on n'était pas sensées se chaperonner! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, que je débarque en chevalier et que j'arrache vos bouches l'une de l'autre? C'est ridicule!

- C'est ça ouais...

- Ouais, vas te calmer dans ton coin et on en reparle.

- Ferme-là...

Mais elle a déjà remis son écouteur, et ne peut plus m'entendre. Bon, j'ai peut-être été un peu sèche, mais là je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur. Elle devrait le sentir! Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'étaler sur mon lit, sous ma couette, et ne me réveiller que dans trois ans, quand Poudlard sera pour moi du passé, et que je pourrais enfin vivre sans croiser Malfoy tous les jours! Je veux juste me reposer, et surtout, me vider la tête! Même seule dans mon lit, les rideaux tirés, je ne crois pas que ça soit possible, mais je tente le coup quand même. Je veux seulement la paix!

* * *

Imbécile de Rose Weasley. J'ai envie de coller un portrait d'elle sur une noix de coco et de l'éclater à grands coups de marteau. Je l'invite à une soirée hyper-privée, je prends soin d'elle tout le long de la fête, je la raccompagne à son dortoir pour éviter qu'elle gerbe au détour d'un couloir ou qu'elle s'endorme dans une salle de cours, je la ramène vivante et en un seul morceau, je prends dix minutes de mon temps pour lui rapporter son fichu pull, et voilà ma récompense! Elle me traite de profiteur, limite de violeur! Elle est quand même gonflée! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est passer une bonne soirée, et rentrer dans son jeu. Après tout, c'est elle qui se dandinait comme une catin sur la piste de danse, pas moi. C'est vrai, j'étais beaucoup moins éméché qu'elle, mais si mon but avait été de profiter d'elle, je l'aurais emmenée dans mon dortoir, j'aurais fait mon affaire, et je l'aurais laissée rentrer seule chez les Gryffondor. Et je ne suis pas assez désespéré pour avoir à faire boire une fille pour coucher! Pour qui elle me prend, celle-là?

Et pour qui elle se prend? Mademoiselle Rose Weasley est si belle, avec ses jolies cheveux roux, son petit nez en trompette, ses grands yeux bleus et ses taches de rousseur que personne ne peut lui résister, c'est ça? Mademoiselle est intelligente, mademoiselle est drôle, c'est une fille de héros de guerre, elle est célèbre, alors qui n'a pas envie de mettre la si demandée Rose Weasley dans son lit? Faudrait peut-être qu'un de ces quatre, elle arrête son délire paranoïaque et narcissique pour remettre les pieds sur terre! Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de lui dire ça tout à l'heure, dans le couloir du quatrième étage. J'étais content de la retrouver, et bien sûr, voilà que madame me coupe l'herbe sous le pied en prenant ses grands airs. J'aurais peut-être dû écouter ce que mon père me disait de sa mère : une prétentieuse petite je sais tout, avec un gros complexe d'infériorité qu'elle camoufle en se promenant le nez en l'air. Le portrait est le même, à trente ans près.

- Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur... Dit Tom, qui me voit fulminer. Ca fait une demi-heure que je suis assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, et que je ne dis rien.

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demande-t-il.

Rien ne sert de mentir à Nott, il me connait par coeur. Cela fait dix ans qu'on se connait, et cinq ans qu'on partage une chambre dix mois sur douze, qu'on fait toutes nos sorties ensemble, qu'on s'assoit à côté l'un de l'autre à tous les cours... Il n'y a personne au monde qui me connait mieux que lui, même pas ma mère. Et puis il a une sorte de sixième sens, il arrive à deviner les choses. Je sais que ça a l'air stupide, mais c'est vrai. On ne peut rien lui cacher. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas très envie de me confier sur ce qui vient de se passer, mais je sais que Tom est toujours de bon conseil, et qu'il ne juge pas. Ce n'est pas non plus le genre d'idiot qui va colporter des rumeurs derrière le dos des potes.

- C'est Weasley.

- Lequel ?

- Rose.

- Haaaaaa... Je t'ai vu l'embrasser l'autre soir.

- JE ne l'ai pas embrassée, ON s'est embrassés, ok ?

- Si tu veux, bref.

- J'ai été lui ramener le pull qu'elle avait oublié ici, et elle a pété un câble. En gros, elle m'a dit que j'avais profité qu'elle soit bourrée pour l'embrasser et la raccompagner.

- Et c'est pas le cas ?

- Mais n'importe quoi! On dansait et elle m'a fait son regard de sainte-nitouche. Moi j'étais pas dans mon état normal, et on s'est embrassé, c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire un drame...

- Ben t'en fais un peu un drame là quand même.

- Non mais y a pas que ça, elle m'a parlé sur un ton super sec, limite méchante, et elle a sous-entendu qu'il s'était passé des trucs pas clairs quand je l'ai ramenée, parce qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. C'est quand même pas ma faute si elle ne sait pas picoler!

- C'est sûr. Et toi, tu t'en rappelle, du retour ?

- Ben ouais.

Oh oui, que je me rappelle du chemin du retour. Et c'est bien ça qui m'énerve le plus, j'aurais largement préféré l'oublier! Et qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien, je crois que c'est ça qui m'avait le plus vexé. Je sais que ça n'a pas de sens, que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais je trouve ça un peu facile. Dans ce cas-là, on peut faire n'importe quoi, et ensuite il suffit de prétexter une amnésie pour accuser les autres... Si j'avais su, jamais je ne l'aurais invitée à cette soirée. Ca ne m'aura apporté que des ennuis! Maintenant, elle ne me parlera plus, et pour nos révisions, j'imagine que c'est mort ! Ca m'apprendra à vouloir être sympa avec les élèves des autres maisons !

_Rosie est vraiment, vraiment trop bourrée. Quand elle m'annonce qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle veut rentrer, c'est à peine si elle tient encore debout. Je ne la vois pas marcher droit et monter seule les marches de la tour Gryffondor, ni articuler correctement le mot de passe pour accéder à ses quartiers. Je me sens un peu coupable, de la laisser comme ça, seule, par ce froid, dans le château. Sans compter que si elle tombe par hasard sur Muffkin ou un prof de garde, elle en aura pour au moins une centaine d'heures de colle, et ça pourrait me retomber dessus si elle avoue être venue à cette soirée. Les conséquences seraient horribles pour Serpentard, et bien sûr, je serais désigné immédiatement comme coupable, pour avoir inviter des filles d'une autre maison._

_Je cherche des yeux Tracy Londubat, la fille qui l'a accompagnée à la fête. Elle est dans un coin de la pièce, en train de se faire peloter par un pote à moi. Bon ok, ce n'est pas par là que je vais trouver de l'aide. J'ai bien envie de lui proposer de dormir dans mon dortoir mais... Ca paraitrait peut-être un peu louche, surtout qu'on vient de s'embrasser. J'aurais pu dormir par terre et lui laisser mon lit (ou l'inverse, après tout), mais je ne suis pas sûr, dans mon état, de pouvoir passer une chaste nuit dans la même pièce qu'une fille. Et je ne veux pas non plus passer pour un connard en couchant avec elle ce soir. Déjà que ma réputation me précède, en ce qui concerne les filles, je ne veux pas envenimer les choses !_

_- Tu préfère que je te raccompagne ?_

_- Oui, s'il te plait... Murmure-t-elle, le regard dans le vague. _

_- Ok, tu as une veste, ou quelque chose à récupérer ? Elle secoue la tête. J'ai des doutes quant au fait qu'elle soit venue en débardeur, mais tant pis._

_J'enfile un manteau à la va-vite, et lui passe ma cape autour des épaules. Avec le froid qu'il fait, elle est bonne pour avoir une pneumonie, si elle traverse Poudlard dans cette tenue. Je la prends par la main, et quitte la salle commune en sa compagnie. Je sens tout de suite le froid me mordre la peau, et je la sens greloter à côté de moi. Je passe une main autour de sa taille, essayant du mieux que je peux de lui tenir chaud. Nous traversons ainsi tous les cachots de Poudlard, avant de remonter au niveau du rez-de-chaussée. Nous passons ensuite devant le hall d'entrée, la grande salle, la bibliothèque et le bureau de Mme Muffkin, toujours dans le silence. De temps en temps, elle pousse un petit soupir, comme si le voyage l'épuisait. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu ce qu'elle a bu, mais à mon avis, elle n'y a pas été de main morte !_

_Lorsque nous arrivons au pied des marches de la tour Gryffondor, elle passe une main sur son visage et s'assoit par terre. Surpris, je décide de m'assoir avec elle. Elle a peut être besoin d'une pause avant d'entamer la grand ascension. Elle a les yeux fermés, et j'en profite pour détailler une énième fois son visage. Elle ressemble beaucoup au reste du clan Potter-Weasley, mais en beaucoup plus jolie. Elle a les cheveux roux foncés, longs jusqu'à mi-dos, qui ondulent un peu sur la fin. Je les ai toujours trouvés très brillants, et ça donne envie de les toucher, ça donne l'impression qu'ils sont doux. Elle a la peau blanche, un peu laiteuse, et des tas de minuscules taches de rousseur, sur le nez et les pommettes. Je sais qu'elle ne les aime pas. Parfois, elle les cache avec un sort. Moi, je trouve ça mignon, ça va bien avec son petit nez en trompette. Sa bouche aussi est toute petite, même si ses lèvres sont assez charnues. La forme de coeur est très accentuée, c'est assez drôle. La taille de ses yeux, comparée à celle de ses autres traits, est impressionnante! On ne voit qu'eux. Deux immenses iris bleu roi, souvent rieurs. Elle est vraiment belle, et qu'elle se trouve moche ne gâche rien, au contraire._

_- Je t'ai embrassé, Malfoy. Avoue-t-elle, avant de partir en fou rire. Je ris avec elle._

_- Oui, tu as enfin admis que tu ne peux pas me résister._

_- Oh! S'exclame-t-elle, en me donnant une tape molle sur l'épaule. Tu ne t'es pas trop débattu!_

_- J'ai pas dit que moi, je te résistais. Je sais que je vais un peu loin, mais tant pis, un jour ou l'autre, il fallait bien que ça sorte! Elle m'observe de ses jolis yeux au regard vitreux._

_- Ca veut dire que tu veux recommencer ?_

_- Peut-être. Et toi, t'en as envie ? _

_Elle s'est contentée de hocher la tête, et nous nous sommes embrassés à nouveau. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes est géniales. Elles sont épaisses, comme deux petits coussinets accueillants, douces comme la fourrure d'un lapin, et un peu humides, comme si la rosée venait de tomber dessus. J'ai embrassé des tas de filles, mais jamais une Rose Weasley. Elle accroche sa main à ma nuque et rapproche encore un peu nos visages. J'ai le coeur qui bat à mille à l'heure, et le sang qui palpite à mes tempes, mais je ne m'écarte pas d'elle. Sur le reste du trajet, nous nous sommes encore embrassés trois fois. Arrivés devant la porte de son dortoir, elle attrape ma main avant que je ne toque et me regarde dans les yeux._

_- J'espère que demain, tu ne vas pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Je me suis couché en étant le petit ami de Rose Weasley, et je me suis réveillé en étant à nouveau célibataire. La vie est nulle !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut** tout le monde ! _

_Celui-ci arrive un peu **tard** par rapport à mon rythme habituel, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée cette semaine, et en plus, je viens de commencer ma deuxième fic (il n'y en aura pas d'autres tant que celle-là ne sera pas terminée, ne vous inquiétez pas). Ce chapitre est également plus **court** que les autres, mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas un des plus intéressant, ça tient plutôt de la transition, donc je n'étais pas très inspirée, veuillez déjà m'en excuser :) Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement **Bibou**, **Ange Lapuce**, **Nahis**, **Claire**, et **Thildou**, qui m'ont laissé d'adorables reviews, très encourageantes :) J'espère que vous m'en laisserez plein plein d'autres, bonne lecture et à très vite !_

* * *

**6. This is home**

Je suis encore plongée dans un rêve quand le réveil m'extirpe de mon sommeil. Un rêve ? Je devrais plutôt dire un cauchemar, oui! Rien ne sert de faire un topo sur le sujet, ce n'était encore qu'un de ces interminables labyrinthes dont je n'arrive pas à sortir, avec cette sale impression qu'un malade mental me suit en permanence. Tout le monde a déjà fait ce genre de cauchemar, je pense. Sans de vrais méchants, sans réelle intrigue... Une simple situation de piège, bien stressante, juste ce qu'il faut pour se réveiller trempée de sueur et de mauvaise humeur. Je claque ma main sur la petite horloge qui ne cesse d'émettre son sifflet suraïgue, et je perçois déjà les bavardages de mes camarades de chambre. Ô Merlin comme j'aimerais me rendormir, même si je dois encore faire un cauchemar, simplement pour ne pas entendre ces jacassements et ne pas faire face à la longue journée qui m'attend. Mais la vie n'est pas faite ainsi, et je me résous bientôt à me lever de mon lit.

- Salut ! S'exclame en choeur (ou presque) Tracy et Cassie.

- Salut. Leur réponds-je, peu amène. Elles n'entament presque plus de conversations matinales avec moi, elles ont enfin compris que ce n'était pas mon fort. La salle de bains est libre ?

- Non, Helena est dedans depuis dix minutes, elle va sûrement en sortir bientôt. M'indique Cassandra.

Génial. Me voilà condamnée à attendre, assise sur mon lit, alors que j'aurais pu prolonger mon sommeil d'au moins cinq minutes. Pourquoi l'univers s'acharne-t-il à me faire lever du pied gauche ? Pendant ce temps, j'en profite pour me repasser le planning de la journée dans la tête. Il faut que je pense à apporter mes fiches de révision pour le petit-déjeuner! Oui, donc, d'abord petit-dèj, jusque là ça va, ensuite BUSE de Métamorphose. Ca va durer trois heures, et là, je stresse. Je suis vraiment nulle en Méta, je tiens ça de mon père il parait. Ensuite ce sera déjeuner, puis une heure de "détente" dans le parc avec les filles (je vais m'isoler pour pouvoir réviser, mais je ne vais pas leur dire, sinon elles vont encore râler). Ensuite BUSE d'Histoire de la magie (2 heures), suivie de la BUSE Histoire des moldus, deux heures également. Et là c'est la catastrophe. Quatre heures d'histoire en tout, sachant que je ne dois pas mélanger les deux matières. Ca promet d'être compliqué!

- Salut! C'est Helena, qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain, la serviette encore nouée sous ses aisselles.

- Je prends sa place! M'écris-je. Je ne tiens pas encore à poireauter, pendant que ces mesdemoiselles se font belles. Je suis la plus rapide, sous la douche, alors il est logique que je passe la première.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle d'eau, le miroir est encore recouvert de condensation. Je l'essuie du plat de la main, et commence à ôter mon pyjama. Il disparait immédiatement, direction le service blanchisserie tenu par les elfes de maison. Sans plus attendre, je pose les pieds dans la baignoire et déclenche l'eau bouillante. Ma douche ne prend que trois ou quatre minutes, et ça fait quand même du bien de se sentir fraiche et parfumée après ces sueurs nocturnes. J'enroule moi aussi une serviette autour de mon corps, et détache mes cheveux de leur chignon (je ne les ai pas lavés, pas le temps). Je brosse mes dents à la va-vite, avant de retourner dans la chambre pour choisir mes vêtements. Dès que je sors, Tracy rentre en trombe dans la pièce. Il y a un foutoir monstre dans ma malle, et je me prends à jeter la moitié du mes vêtements par terre pour trouver quelque chose de confortable. Heureusement, les jours d'examen, nous ne sommes pas contraints de porter l'uniforme.

Je me saisis d'un débardeur et d'un pull en maille fine, bordeaux, que j'enfile rapidement par dessus mes sous-vêtements. Pour le bas, un leggings suffira, rentré dans les vieilles bottes de mon cousin. Elles ont maintenant un trou énorme au niveau du talon, mais qu'importe, avec mes chaussettes de montagne je n'aurais pas froid. D'ailleurs, les beaux jours sont arrivés, à Poudlard, pour notre plus grand plaisir (il était temps, à mi-mai). On peut enfin s'allonger dans l'herbe du parc sans être couverts de boue, et pour les plus hardis tremper les jambes dans l'eau du lac. La bonne odeur de l'été arrive à grands pas, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, enfin quitter Poudlard et retrouver ma famille, au moins jusqu'au mois de Septembre. Oh, j'aime bien le château, bien sûr, et l'ambiance qui y règne, mais de temps en temps ça fait aussi du bien de rentrer chez soi, surtout après une année scolaire aussi éprouvante!

- On y va ? Propose Helena.

- On n'attend pas Tracy ? Demande Cassandra.

- Oh, tu sais bien qu'il lui faut trois heures pour se préparer... Marmonne l'autre dans sa barbe.

- Bon, comme tu veux.

Et c'est ainsi que toutes les trois, nous partons vers la grande salle, abandonnant notre coéquipière derrière nous. Mon ventre commence à gargouiller et le chemin me semble interminable jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, on prenne place à la table des Gryffondor. Sans rien proposer à personne (pas le temps!), je me sers un grand bol de café au lait, me prépare deux tartines beurre-confiture de fraise et marmelade d'oranges amères, et réserve également un des yaourts faits maison frais du jour. Pour les jours d'examen, mieux vaut prendre un petit-déjeuner bien complet. Dans le doute, j'y ajoute même une pomme. Je m'attaque à toute cette nourriture, en même temps que je déballe mes fiches sur la table. Si je ne réussis pas la partie pratique, au moins j'aurais des points en théorie! J'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques minutes que je révise quand Lysander me secoue le bras.

- Dépêche-toi, Rose, tu vas être en retard.

Les épreuves de Métamorphoses étaient communes à Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Je vérifie ma montre et effectivement, l'examen commence dans trois minutes. Je remballe tous mes papiers à la hâte, les fourre dans ma besace, et me lance à la poursuite des frères Scamender, qui ont déjà quelques mètres d'avance sur moi. Comment les filles ont-elles pu partir en me laissant là? Une fois que j'arrive dans la salle, à bout de souffle, je m'installe à la table portant mon numéro, le 007 (non, ne riez pas). Je sors fébrilement une feuille de parchemin, mon encrier neuf et deux plumes, au cas où une des deux me lâcherait. Mon niveau de stress est au maximum. Le prof distribue les sujet, côté verso, et j'attends impatiemment le coup d'envoi.

- Vous avez une heure et trente minutes pour répondre aux questions sur parchemin libre, ensuite vous passerez par ordre alphabétique pour la série de test pratiques, qui se fera par deux. Bon courage.

Ok. Première question, seconde, troisième... Je lis toutes, lentement, posément, plusieurs fois chacune. Puis je prends ma feuille de brouillon, et c'est parti ! Malgré mon inquiétude, je dois dire que je ne vois pour l'instant aucune difficulté. Ma plume court sur le parchemin comme si elle agissait toute seule, et je n'ai presque plus à réfléchir. Une fois que toutes mes idées sont inscrites, je les mets méticuleusement en ordre, avant de les recopier au propre. J'ai prévu d'appliquer cette méthode pour tous mes futurs examens. Je pense que c'est à la fois la plus pratique, la plus rapide, et celle qui permet d'oublier le moins de choses possible dans la copie finale. Je compte sur ces questions théoriques pour gagner un maximum de points, alors je dois éviter jusqu'à la moindre faute d'orthographe !  
Quarante minutes après le coup d'envoi, mon parchemin est prêt à être rendu. Je m'autorise une dernière relecture de cinq minutes, de façon à ne pas sortir de la salle avec des regrets, puis je cachète pour enfin me diriger vers le bureau du surveillant. Il a l'air surpris, en me voyant arriver.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, vous avez déjà terminé ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas veuillez apposer votre signature ici, dit-il en m'indiquant une petite case en face de mon nom sur sa liste, et vous pouvez allez vous assoir dans la salle d'à côté, jusqu'à ce que j'appelle votre nom.

C'est en m'asseyant sur une des chaises de la fameuse salle que j'ai réalisé ce qui m'attendait. Je suis la première à finir le test théorique, et je serai la dernière à passer l'épreuve pratique. Il me reste au moins deux heures à attendre dans cette pièce. Les minutes vont être longues, très longues ! Par Merlin, si je devais hérité d'une seule chose de ma mère, en cet instant, je choisirai certainement son nom de famille ! Granger... Ca réduirait considérablement mon temps d'attente ! Et ça aurait également l'avantage de ne pas être aussi connu que le nom de Weasley, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire... Pour tuer le temps, et réviser, je me suis mise à changer inlassablement ma plume en crayon, puis inversement. L'épreuve ne serait sûrement pas aussi facile, mais ça m'occupe l'esprit pour l'instant.

Petit à petit, d'autres sont venus me rejoindre. Lisa Mandrell, Eleanor Bean, Albus, Debby Wyatt, Lorcan, Tracy, Lysander, Helena, Travis Duke, Cassandra... La salle est de plus en plus bondés, et les bavardages augmentent en intensité de minute en minute. Tous les onze, nous nous sommes installés en cercle, et nous débattons à la fois sur nos réponses, mais aussi sur nos soupçons au sujet du test suivant. Pour ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, Lisa, Eleanor, Debby et Travis, vous l'avez sûrement deviné, ce sont des Serdaigle. Je les connais un petit peu, car nous partageons certains cours comme la Métamorphose depuis cinq ans, mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des amis. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à les connaitre, et eux non plus. C'est plus ou moins comme ça, à Poudlard, tout le monde se connait, mais on ne tisse pas forcément de liens. C'est la rivalité imposée entre les maisons, qui doit être responsable de ça.

- J'ai trouvé la question 3 vachement dur! S'exclame Debby. En réalité, elle s'appelle Deborah, mais elle a toujours détesté son prénom, donc elle se fait appeler Debby. C'est une petite brune, avec de grands yeux marrons et un nez pointus. En deuxième année, elle était devenue la star du collège parce qu'elle faisait partie des premières à avoir de la poitrine. Ca n'a duré qu'un temps, évidemment.

- Tu rigole ! C'est la 5 qui m'a pris du temps. Sans celle-là, j'aurais pu finir avant toi, Rose. Déclare Lorcan.

- Oh je crois pas ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer de le penser... Réponds-je sur un ton moqueur. Lorcan me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. L'ambiance s'est bien détendue, depuis que nous sommes tous ensemble, et je dois dire que cela me fait du bien.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, moi, c'est la pratique. J'ai pas pu réviser longtemps, avec toutes les options que j'ai prises... C'est Travis, le meilleur ami de Wyatt, qui a parlé, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait terminé le test.

Travis Duke est l'équivalent chez Serdaigle de mon cousin James. Il a tout pour lui. Il est grand, bien fait, avec des cheveux bruns savamment décoiffés, de beaux yeux verts, la peau légèrement matte, il est drôle, intelligent, doué pour le vol... Et bien sûr, il sait tout ça, ce qui le rend un peu fanfaron. C'est un des seuls cinquième année à avoir un début de barbe, alors en plus de ça, tout le monde le voit comme "un homme, un vrai". Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai eu un petit coup de coeur pour lui quand j'étais en troisième année (les hormones en ébullition, vous comprenez), mais j'ai vite compris que les gars comme lui ne s'intéressent pas trop aux filles comme moi, même quand elles sont célèbres. Je ne lui en veux pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute, et puis depuis, ça m'est passé !

Je vais quand même avoir la décence de vous passez le reste de la journée en accéléré. L'épreuve de Métamorphose appliquée a été, comme je m'en doutais, une catastrophe. Il fallait se métamorphoser soi-même en petit animal pour passer par un trou, puis changer un scroutt à pétard hargneux en colibri, pour qu'il devienne inoffensif. La première partie s'est bien passé, mais mon colibri, au lieu d'être bleu-vert, était complètement vert pomme. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Puis je suis allée déjeuner seule. Cet échec m'a démoralisée, et je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les piaillements de mes camarades sur le sujet. Je n'avais plus tellement faim, je n'ai mangé qu'une petite part de quiche aux oignons et une comporte de poire. L'heure suivante, je me suis assise dans un couloir, et j'ai révisé mon Histoire des Moldus, puisque c'était ma prochaine BUSE.

Et me voilà maintenant, en train de régurgiter toutes mes connaissances sur un bout de parchemin. L'examen est censé durer deux heures, mais je sais que je l'aurai fini avant la fin de la première heure. Le sujet est le suivant : différences et similitudes entre le rapport entre monde moldu et monde sorcier au moyen-âge et aujourd'hui. Développez. Malfoy avait eu raison. C'est une partie du programme que je connais très bien, et donc, je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire pour cette matière. Evidemment, il faut tout de même que je donne le meilleur de moi-même, et on n'est jamais à l'abris d'un faux pas, mais je suis assez confiante. En plus, l'Histoire des Moldus est une option, et en général, les notations sont plus clémentes que pour les matières obligatoires.

Comme prévu, je sors de la salle une heure plus tard, fière de la copie que j'ai rendue. Malheureusement, un autre élève a fini en même temps que moi, et il est sur mes talons. Devinez ? Scorpius Malfoy, bien sûr. Ca fait plus d'un mois que Malfoy et moi ne nous sommes pas parlés. Il n'est pas revenu vers moi, et je ne suis pas retournée vers lui non plus. Il m'avait trop vexée, trop mise mal à l'aise pour que j'essaye de rattraper les choses. Je ne dis pas que nos joutes verbales ne me manquent pas, mais elles ne valent sans doute pas assez pour que je me rabaisse devant lui. Néanmoins, comme je m'y attendais, il m'attrape par le bras juste avant que nos chemins ne se séparent. Je lève les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré par ce qu'il va sans doute me dire.

- Rose, attends deux secondes...

- Quoi, Malfoy ? Il lâche rapidement mon bras, et ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Je déteste cette attitude de chien battu. Ca me ramollie.

- Ecoute, excuse moi pour la fête, c'était une connerie, je recommencerai plus.

- Parole de Malfoy ? Laisse moi rire !

- Non, allez, sérieusement. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi l'Histoire, je t'en dois une, demande ce que tu veux.

- Que tu me laisse tranquille.

- Oh, tu vois bien qu'on est une équipe qui marche, Rose, regarde pour cette BUSE ! On peut être amis, quand même. Et puis tes vacheries me manquent, j'en ai marre des lèches-bottes. Dit-il en osant un sourire.

- Bon, voilà le deal. Tu ne m'appelle plus jamais Rosie, pas de démonstration d'affection en public, et encore moins en privé, et tu m'entraine pour la BUSE de DCFM, parce que j'ai pris du retard.

- Alors... Amis ? Me dit-il en me tendant sa main, tout sourire.

- Amis, réponds-je en la serrant. Immédiatement, il m'attire vers lui et me soulève de terre.

- Oh Rosie c'est génial, on va recommencer à se disputer tu te rends compte ?

Ok, donc en trois secondes, il a déjà violé deux des trois lois que j'ai imposées. Super. Ca commence bien ! Je ne sais pas encore si j'ai eu raison ou tort de céder, parce que Malfoy est à la fois une source d'ennuis et de franches rigolades... Mais j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les franches rigolades, donc je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Et puis je dois bien l'avouer, une petite part de moi-même est quand même contente de le retrouver, même si je ne le lui dirai jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut ! _

_Merci à_** Bibou **_et_** Bubble75 **_pour leurs gentils reviews, tout de suite le nouveau chapitre (avec un peu de retard, soit)_

* * *

**7. Birds in the sky**

- Rose chérie, tu viens ? M'appelle Lorcan, depuis l'autre rive du Lac. Je lui fais un signe de la main, et entame une longue brasse pour le rejoindre.

- Cache-cache ? Propose-t-il, l'air malicieux. Ca ne me dis rien qui vaille, mais je n'ai pas envie de me dégonfler dans un jour comme aujourd'hui.

Nous nous regroupons tous autour du jumeau, qui explique une nouvelle fois les règles à tout le monde. Depuis cinq ans que nous sommes ici, on les connait par coeur, mais il juge bon de les rappeler à certains tricheurs, dans le genre d'Albus. A son coup d'envoi, il entame le décompte, et nous partons chacun de notre côté pour nous cacher. Personnellement, je me sers d'une formule qui permet de retenir sa respiration quelques minutes, et je file me confondre avec quelques algues. Evidemment, dans le Lac, ce n'est pas le jeu le plus pratique du monde. D'abord s'il met trop de temps à me trouver, je serai forcée de sortir de l'eau pour ne pas suffoquer, et en plus, toutes ces algues sont gluantes et s'enlacent à mes jambes. Malgré tout, je reste bien camouflée. Après quelques instants, l'eau commence à devenir un peu plus froide et désagréable, et j'ai la curieuse impression d'être observée. Ce n'est sûrement qu'un petit strangulot, mais quand même, ça fout les jetons !

Ma torture ne dure pas bien longtemps. J'aperçois la silhouette d'Albus qui va de long en large, quelques mètres seulement au-dessus de ma tête. Je ne bouge pas, mais quelque part, j'ai presque envie qu'il m'attrape, alors je laisse échapper quelques bulles. Immédiatement, il s'arrête de bouger, et cherche à trouver la provenance de ces bulles. Je ne peux pas distinguer ses traits, mais j'imagine qu'il a déjà repéré ma cachette. Il nage vers moi en battant des pieds, et s'approche tout près de mon visage. Il m'adresse un large sourire et un clin d'oeil, avant de me saisir par le bras. Nous remontons côte à côte vers la surface. Dès que je sors la tête de l'eau, je prends une grande bouffée d'air. Je rabats mes cheveux mouillés en arrière, et remets en place la partie de mon maillot de bain qui essaye de se faire la malle. Tous les autres sont déjà remontés à la surface, et Albus n'en est pas peu fier. Forcément il veut toujours jouer à ce jeu, c'est le meilleur.

- Ok pour une autre partie ? C'est le tour de qui ? Demande-t-il.

- Pas pour moi, je vais aller m'allonger maintenant... Réponds-je, peu amène.

- Moi non plus, Albus, j'ai pas la patience pour tes jeux à la con, Se plaint Cassie.

- Ouais, je crois que je vais aller bronzer, aussi... Ajoute Travis.

- C'est ça, allez lézarder, bande de feignasses, on s'amusera plus sans vous !

Il reste quand même James, Hugo, Helena, Tracy, Debby, Kevin, Lily et Albus, ce qui est largement suffisant comme effectif pour une partie de cache-cache. Depuis la BUSE de Métamorphose, Albus s'est fait très amis avec les deux Serdaigle Debby et Travis. Je dois bien dire que je les apprécie également, et heureusement, car ils participent à absolument toutes nos activités ! A ce que j'ai compris, tous les deux se connaissent depuis bien avant Poudlard, et ils sont meilleurs amis pour toujours, presque frères et soeurs. Si vous voulez mon avis, l'un des deux a le béguin pour l'autre, et il n'ose pas l'avouer alors il joue la carte de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas encore lequel, car ils sont aussi beaux et charmants tous les deux, mais je l'apprendrai sans doute.

- Vous m'en voulez pas, j'écoute ma musique. Dit Cassandra en s'installant sur sa serviette.

Les objets moldus, bien qu'interdits, sont devenus très répandus à Poudlard. Je pense que tous les profs le savent mais qu'ils le tolèrent. Il faut bien savoir vivre avec son temps ! Elle inséra donc les écouteurs dans chacune de ses oreilles, et ferma les yeux, face au soleil. Pendant ce temps, j'essore mes cheveux au-dessus de la serviette de Travis, qui peste contre moi. Je m'installe à mon tour sur la serviette de plage rouge et or, chauffée par les rayons de soleil. Une brise légère vient sécher les quelques gouttes d'eau douce qui perlent encore sur mon ventre. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse doucement bercer par le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles.

- Rose ? Rose ? Entends-je en sentant quelqu'un secouer mon bras gauche.

- Mmmm ? J'ouvre les yeux lentement, et me relève en m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu t'es endormie. Me répond Travis, qui me fixe avec une moue amusée. Je me suis assoupie sans m'en apercevoir. Depuis, tout le monde est sorti de l'eau.

- C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissée dormir ? Demandé-je. Il n'est que quatorze heures (ou du moins il l'était avant que je ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée), et si je dors maintenant j'aurais du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir.

- Je sais pas, t'avais l'air bien je voulais pas te déranger. Me dit-il avec un sourire. Ca fait une heure que tu dors, et maintenant tu es... Toute rouge.

- Rouge ? Je pose les mains sur mes joues, et immédiatement je peux sentir toute la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Et oui, comme vous le savez, je suis rousse. Bien rousse, avec une vraie peau de rousse, bien blanche et parsemée de tache de rousseur. Une carotte ambulante, en fait. Carotte qui a la faculté de muter en tomate dès qu'elle passe plus de vingt minutes exposée aux UV. Ho non, c'est pas possible ! Enlève-moi ça, s'il te plait !

- Même pas en rêve. D'abord, c'est a fois drôle et mignon, donc je n'ai pas envie de l'enlever. Et en plus, ces sortilèges sont dangereux, tu pourrais faire une mauvaise réaction, et ce serait pire qu'un petit coup de soleil, non ?

- Tu sais quoi Travis ? Ferme-là, tu me saoules. Je me mets debout afin de voir tous mes autres amis et m'adresser à tout le monde. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'enlever ça ? Demandé-je en montrant mon visage de l'index.

- Je ne touche pas aux trucs comme ça... Elude Helena sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- Haha ! S'exclame Albus en me pointant du doigt. Forcément, eux ont hérité du gène brun des Potter...

- Je t'aurais bien aidée mais je crois pas pouvoir jeter ce sort, Avoue Lily avec une expression désolée. Evidemment, je ne vais pas laisser la peau de mon visage à une minette de treize ans...

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rouge, toi, d'abord ? Demandé-je en montrant Hugo du doigt. Il est tranquillement installé sur sa serviette, lunettes posées sur le nez, la peau aussi blanche qu'un linge. Il me sourit.

- Parce que moi, je me suis servi de la crème que maman nous a donné, Dit-il en agitant le pot de crème solaire sous mon nez.

- Bande d'abrutis, vous me le paierez ! M'exclamé-je en me rhabillant, avant de repartir d'un pas lourd vers le château.

Ca m'a permis de m'isoler quelques minutes dans le dortoir. Je ne peux rien faire pour ma peau, je le sais. Chaque été, c'est la même rengaine. Les autres filles ont un joli teint hâlé dès le début de saison, et finissent le mois d'Août avec une peau bronze magnifique, et moi je reste la même. Dans le pire des cas, je deviens rouge comme un Scroutt-à-pétards, et dans le meilleur, j'arrive en fin d'été à avoir un léger bronzage, en utilisant une crème ultra-protectrice. C'est vraiment super galère, d'être roux ! En plus du nom de ma mère, j'aurais également dû hériter de sa peau ! Ok, elle a eu de l'acné étant plus jeune, mais l'acné, à un moment ou un autre, ça s'arrête. Être roux, c'est pour la vie.

Je jette un regard autour de moi, et j'ai un petit pincement au coeur. Les lits sont faits au carré, les rideaux tirés et les fenêtres fermés. Le linge de maison a disparu dans la salle de bains, les placards sont vides et propres comme des sous neufs. Les quatre malles en cuir sont pleines et fermées, et nous attendent aux pieds des lits. C'est déjà la cinquième fois que je vois une année se terminer à Poudlard, et à chaque fois, ça me fait le même effet. Tristesse, Nostalgie, Mélancolie. Parfois j'en tremble d'excitation à l'idée de retourner chez moi et voir ma famille, et parfois, je voudrais passer toute ma vie dans ce château, et n'en sortir que pour aller me goinfrer à Pré-Au-Lard. Je regarde rapidement l'horloge : 13 heures 55. J'aimerais vraiment me cacher sous un lit, échapper à la vigilance de Muffkin, et pouvoir passer l'été ici, à ramasser des fleurs dans le Parc, et à barboter dans le Lac. Mais seule, est-ce que ça aurait la même saveur ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, puisque mes trois colocataires de toujours débarquent dans la chambre comme des boulets de canon.

- C'était vraiment sympa. J'espère qu'il fera encore beau en Septembre, qu'on puisse se refaire une journée près du Lac ! S'exclame Cassie, les joues légèrement rosies.

- Oui, ou alors on peut se voir tous ensemble cet été ! Ajoute Tracy, enjouée. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ho, arrêtez de délirer, les filles. En Septembre, il pleuvra, comme toujours, et tous les ans on se donne un rendez-vous pendant les vacances, et au final on ne se voit jamais. Réponds-je, exaspéré d'entendre les mêmes choses à chaque mois de Juin.

- Dis donc, tu les as de travers, toi, aujourd'hui ! Me dit Helena. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'elle a raison. Ca m'étonnerait qu'on puisse se voir tous ensemble cet été. Ou alors il faudrait organiser quelque chose de gros.

_Les élèves sont priés de se diriger rapidement vers l'entrée du domaine, où les diligences vous attendent déjà. Vos malles seront envoyées par nos soins sur le quai de la gare. Tous les professeurs et moi-même vous souhaitons d'agréables vacances d'été, et nous serons ravis de vous accueillir en Septembre prochain. _C'était la voix de la directrice McGonagall qui avait résonné dans tout le château. Il est donc temps de s'assurer que toutes nos affaires sont bien rangées, et de quitter les lieux. Une boule s'installe au creux de mon estomac.

Durant la longue marche qui nous sépare de la gare, et le trajet en diligence, mon frère et mes cousins viennent nous rejoindre. Nous partageons toujours notre cabine dans le Poudlard Express, et parfois, pendant quelques minutes, nous nous relayons pour aller visiter les autres compartiments et dire un dernier au revoir à nos amis. Nous savons que nous ne les voyons que très peu pendant les vacances, parfois même pas du tout. J'en suis toujours triste, mais au fond, je sais que les vacances d'été sont toujours géniales, et que ça nous permet d'être encore plus heureux de retourner à Poudlard, en Septembre. Nous nous installons dans notre cabine, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo et moi, et le train ne tarde pas à démarrer.

- J'ai super hâte de partir à Paris ! S'exclame Hugo. La dernière fois que nous y étions allés en famille, il n'avait que huit ans, et il en a très peu de souvenirs. Je suis aussi ravie de voir une nouvelle fois la tour Eiffel, les Champs Elysées, et bien sûr tous les musées de la ville. Je sais que ma mère aurait aimé qu'on habite dans cette ville, elle parle très bien français, mais son emploi au ministère ne le lui permet pas. Et mon père, puisqu'il fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, préfère rester dans le pays pour faciliter ses déplacements.

- Tu crois que je pourrais venir avec vous ? Demande Lily en tortillant ses cheveux.

- Tout dépend. Si on y va en transplanant, je pense que oui. Mais si Maman insiste encore pour prendre l'avion, je ne pense pas que tes parents seront d'accord. Il faut obtenir de l'argent moldu et se fondre parmi eux, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils te laisseront venir. Expliqué-je.

- C'est nul. Répond-elle simplement.

J'ouvre un roman policier pour faire passer le temps. Pendant ce temps, James, Albus et Hugo discutent vivement de tous les projets (qui ne verront jamais le jour) qu'ils ont prévu pour les deux mois qui viennent, et Lily continue d'être absorbée par ses cheveux. J'essaye de faire le vide dans ma tête, et de me concentrer sur le bruit du train qui me berce, et l'intrigue de mon roman qui me maintient en haleine. Mais le Poudlard Express, dans le sens aller comme le retour, est toujours un capharnaüm. Les élèves chahutent, parlent fort, ouvrent et ferment sans cesse les portes de leurs compartiments. Sans parler de ceux qui se poursuivent dans les couloirs, au risque de tomber et de se faire mal.

- Salut tout le monde ! S'exclame Travis en ouvrant la porte coulissante de notre cabine.

- Salut! Répondent les garçons en coeur. Je souris, et Lily devient bizarrement rouge. Comme toutes les gamines de treize ans, elle aura sûrement succombé au charme du beau Travis Duke.

- Alors, prêts pour les grandes vacances ? Demande-t-il à l'assemblée.

- Carrément! Répond James. Normalement on devrait aller au bord de mer pendant une semaine, ça va être cool.

- Ha ouais ? Génial. Je ne crois pas que mes parents ont prévu quelque chose de spécial, cet été, en tout cas ils ne m'en ont pas parlé. Ajoute-t-il, pensif.

- Si tu veux, Commence Albus, tu peux passer quelques jours chez nous, ça va être sympa. L'été, on fait toujours des parties de Quidditch dans le jardin, mais on a pas assez de joueurs.

- Ouais, ça me dit bien ! Je vais en parler à mes parents, et je t'envoie un hibou pour te dire, ok ? Travis a l'air plus enthousiaste qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

- Ouais, comme ça je demanderai aussi aux miens.

- Tu sais bien que Papa et Maman seront d'accord... Conclue James.

- Bon, je vais retourner dans mon compartiment, ils m'attendent. Faîtes bonne route! Dit-il en nous adressant un signe, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

En été, la tradition chez les Potter et les Weasley était de tous se réunir chez Mamie Molly. Sa maison est toute branlante, son jardin plein de friches, et elle est envahie par les taupes, les gnomes et les goules, mais il y a une ambiance de vacances dans cette maison qu'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs. Nous passons donc les étés tous ensemble. Pas seulement nous, les cousins qui sommes encore à Poudlard, mais aussi tous les autres. Victoire, Louis, Fred... Cette année, je pense qu'il y aura aussi Teddy, parce que je crois que Victoire et lui se sont mis ensemble pour de bon. C'est assez drôle, parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de chambres, ni une table assez grande pour nous tous, alors ça demande de l'organisation. Mamie Molly passe son temps à donner des ordres à mes oncles et à cuisiner, pendant que tout le monde s'amuse.

- Sucreries, bonbons, chocolat... Entend-t-on de l'autre côté de la porte. Immédiatement, nous nous cotisons, et je me dévoue pour ravitailler toute la famille. Le chariot est stationné dans le couloir, et son conducteur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, maigre et mal coiffé, est assailli par les élèves affamés. Quand je passe enfin commande, il me remplit un énorme sachet en papier de toutes les cochonneries possibles. Je m'apprête à retour avec mes cousins, les mains bien pleines, quand quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras.

- Rosie ! M'appelle Malfoy, un large sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaites.

- Salut Scorpius. Dis-je en souriant.

- Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ? Demande-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Oh, j'aurais agité un mouchoir blanc, en quittant la gare. Réponds-je en ricanant. Il secoue la tête.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose, pour les vacances ?

- Je vais partir une semaine à Paris, et j'irai sans doute quelques jours à la mer, avec mes cousins. A part ça, pas grand chose. Et toi ?

- Mes parents m'emmènent en Sardaigne. Je ne suis encore jamais allé en Italie. Le reste du temps, je pense que nous resterons au manoir. Mon père a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, à ce que j'ai compris.

- Ca doit être génial, l'Italie. Tu me ramèneras un plat de pâtes, j'espère !

- C'est une évidence, Rosie... J'espère quand même qu'on pourra se voir, au moins une fois !

- Le temps nous le dira, Malfoy. Tout dépend si ton père a une affaire à régler avec ma mère. Dis-je avec un clin d'oeil. En général, les dîners auxquels nos parents s'invitaient cachaient toujours un dîner d'affaire. Il me prend alors dans ses bras et me serre fort contre son torse. J'en ai presque lâché mon sac de friandises.

- Tu vas me manquer, ma petite Rosie.

Peu après cela, nous nous sommes quittés. Le reste du voyage s'est plutôt bien passé. Nous avons tellement avalé de sucreries que j'en ai eu mal au ventre pendant deux heures. Ensuite, le train est arrivé en gare, et on a dû en descendre. Avec nos malles, les chouettes, les chats et autres animaux domestiques encombrants que nous avaient offerts nos parents, nous avons du les rejoindre sur le quai de la gare neuf trois-quarts. J'ai salué mon oncle Harry et ma tante Ginny, qui venaient cherché leurs trois enfants, et me voilà maintenant devant mon père et ma mère, qui couvre déjà Hugo de bisous bruyants.

- Ma petite Rose ! Se réjouit mon père en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Ca s'est bien passé, cette année ?

- Très bien 'Pa. Dis-je en souriant.

- Contente de rentrer à la maison ? Demande ma mère en passant sa main sur ma joue (comme si j'avais douze ans...).

- Ouais...

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Alors je laisse quelques infos pour les chapitres suivants : il y en aura un seul sur les vacances d'été, et puis un pour le jour de la rentrée en 6eme année, et il sera du pdv de Scorpius :) J'espère que vous avez aimé, dîtes-le moi en review ;) !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yo !_

_Voilà le nouveau chap ! Je sais que j'ai été un peu plus longue que d'habitude à écrire, mais j'ai eu du mal à sortir celui-là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. En attendant je dois un gros merci à **Ange Lapuce** pour sa review (la seule et unique d'ailleurs...) et son soutien. _

_Allez, à + dans l'bus :)_

* * *

**8. Rockstar**

Ce matin, c'est le soleil qui me réveille en passant à travers le rideau de la chambre. J'essaye d'étirer mes bras, mais la tête de Lily, juste à côté de moi, m'en empêche. On est serrées comme des saucisses, dans cette pièce. Si c'est rigolo les premiers jours, au bout de cinq semaines, ça devient franchement pénible. L'organisation s'est faite de la même façon que chaque année, au si loin que je m'en souvienne. Les garçons dans une chambre, et les filles dans une autre. Je vais donc passer tout l'été dans la même chambre que Lily, Roxanne, Molly, Debby, Lucy, Dominique et Victoire. Heureusement, la semaine prochaine, je vais partir une huitaine de jours à Paris, et je pourrai enfin avoir ma propre chambre. Vous avez remarqué l'intruse dans ma liste ? Oui, Debby est là aussi. Elle et Travis. Après moultes réclamations, Albus avait fait accepter à Mamie Molly de les faire venir pour le reste des vacances. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire : même si j'aime bien passer ces vacances en famille, ça ne fait pas de mal de voir d'autres visages que ceux des Weasley et des Potter. En plus, ça m'a permis de me rapprocher d'eux deux.

- A table! Crie Mamie Molly, depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Après nous être toutes les huit habillées, nous descendons le colimaçon grinçant pour nous rendre dans la salle à manger. C'est une pièce presque carrée, avec les plafonds très bas. La table à manger est ovale et assez grande, mais un peu bancale. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, beaucoup de cadres sont exposées. Surtout des photos de nous et de nos parents, mais aussi une photo de mon oncle Fred, et une de Papy Arthur. Une petite rose séchée est coincée dans le cadre. Chaque fois que je les vois, ça me fait un pincement au coeur. J'aurais beaucoup aimé les connaître. Mon oncle Fred était le jumeau de George, et il parait qu'ils ont fait les quatre cents coups, à Poudlard, même McGonagall se souvient encore d'eux ! C'était un héros de guerre, lui aussi, et sa médaille est accrochée avec les autres, sur le mur du couloir. Quant à Papy Arthur, je regrette amèrement qu'il soit mort si tôt. Il manque beaucoup à tous ceux qui l'ont connu. Mamie aime raconter leurs anciennes chamailleries, et sa passion encombrante pour les objets moldus. Il aurait sans doute été heureux de voir, qu'à notre époque, tout le monde en possède.

- Mmmmmm Mamie, mais à quelle heure tu t'es levée pour cuisiner tout ça ?! Demande Lily, l'eau à la bouche. Les bols s'alignent sur la table, entourés par tous les mets que ma grand-mère vient de cuisiner. A son âge, elle refuse encore d'engager un elfe de maison. Il y a de tout : du bacon et des oeufs au plat, du jambon à l'os, des fromages de ferme, de la brioche faite maison, mille et une confitures délicieuse, de la pâte à tartiner, du miel, des biscottes, des brownies encore chauds... Les filles et moi nous installons autour de la table, et commençons à déjeuner. Mamie a sans doute déjà manger, comme elle le fait tous les matins. Dès que nous aurons terminé, ce sera au tour des garçons de venir, pendant qu'on se douchera, puis enfin, ce sera au tour de nos parents. Je crois que c'est pour eux que la colocation est la plus difficile. D'abord, les couples sont logés par deux dans les chambres (je crois que c'est une façon pour Mamie de s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). En plus, ils sont toujours les derniers servis, parce qu'en tant que grand-mère, Mamie considère qu'elle doit s'occuper de nous en premier.

- Qui va chez Malfoy, aujourd'hui ? Demande Molly (ma cousine). Je sais qu'elle a le béguin pour Monsieur Malfoy depuis longtemps, et qu'elle est un peu jalouse de cette invitation.

- Mmm... Je crois qu'il y a seulement Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny qui sont invités, avec mes parents. Réponds-je. Du coup, on va y aller aussi, je pense.

- Tous les cinq ? S'égosille Debby. Mais on va s'ennuyer, sans vous.

- Ben dis qu'on te fait chier, Wyatt, on t'en voudra pas! Proteste Roxanne, qui n'est vraiment pas matinale.

- Ne dis pas des mots comme ça, Roxie, c'est vraiment laid dans la bouche d'une fille. S'interpose Victoire, les lèvres pincées.

- Tu sais quoi Vic ? Plus ça va, plus tu me fais penser à Oncle Percy... Ajoute Roxanne, faisant rire toute l'assemblée. Dominique a même failli s'étouffer avec un bout de brioche.

- Tu parle de mon père, quand même, Roxie! S'indigne Lucy, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

- Moi j'ai pas envie d'aller chez les Malfoy, en tout cas... Râle Lily en écrasant les céréales dans son bol.

- Ca, c'est parce que tu ne te rappelle pas de la dernière fois où tu y es allée. Explique Molly. La salle de jeu est plein de super trucs, et le jardin est immense. Il y a même une piscine.

- Tu fais bien de le rappeler, j'allais oublier mon maillot!

- Allez les filles, dépêchez-vous un peu, il faut qu'il en reste pour les autres. Nous presse Mamie Molly.

Nous finissons donc nos petit-déj à la hâte, avant de remonter vers la salle de bains. Au passage, nous toquons à la porte des garçons, signe qu'ils peuvent descendre manger à leur tour. Huit filles dans une salle de bains, je vous laisse imaginer le carnage. Heureusement que l'eau chaude est illimitée, et que le lavabo est double! Seule la douche reste un peu problématique. Pour une fois, j'ai la chance de passer comme prioritaire, puisque je dois partir de la maison avec mes parents. La douche tiède réveille mes muscles, et j'use et j'abuse de mon lait pour le corps, car le soleil me fait une horrible peau de crocodile. Je connais les consignes pour les journées au manoir : robe et maquillage obligatoire, mais rien de vulgaire. J'enfile donc mon maillot de bain, et une légère robe en mousseline couleur corail. Mon maquillage sera simple : un fard à paupières irisé assorti à ma tenue, et un peu de baume à lèvres.

- Tu t'es déguisée en fille, aujourd'hui ? Me demande James avec un rictus, alors que je redescends au rez-de-chaussée.

- La ferme. Dis-je simplement en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur. Hugo et Albus pouffent, mais James se renfrogne.

- Moi, je trouve que ça te va très bien, Rose. Rattrape Louis, en s'essuyant les coins de sa bouche.

- Ouais moi aussi, Renchérit Travis avec un clin d'oeil.

- Pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça, au fait ? On a prévu Quidditch aujourd'hui, va enfiler un short. M'ordonne Fred.

- Non, aujourd'hui, on va chez les Malfoy. Réponds-je, un peu exaspérée par leur engouement pour ma tenue.

- Ho nooooon, j'avais complètement zappé ça! Se plaint James. Albus, lui, ne fait pas la moue. Contrairement à James, il ne déteste pas Scorpius, et il apprécie le luxe du manoir.

- Je suis pas ravie non plus, mais on a pas trop le choix...

A leur tour, les garçons partent se laver, et ce sont les parents qui arrivent pour déjeuner. Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester avec eux, ni de me mêler à leurs discussions barbantes, alors je repars vers la chambre. Presque deux heures plus tard, mon père débarque dans la chambre et nous annonce notre départ imminent. J'attrape Lily par la main, et nous partons rejoindre le reste de la famille devant la cheminée. Les parents sont droits comme des piquets, et tirés à quatre épingles. James avait insisté quelques jours plus tôt pour y aller en transplanant, mais Tante Ginny avait refusé. Elle trouvait cela trop dangereux, puisqu'il venait tout juste d'obtenir son permis. C'est Oncle Harry qui a lancé la poudre de cheminette, et a clamé "Manoir Malfoy" en articulant bien (voire même un peu trop). Un après l'autre nous nous sommes jetés dans les flammes vertes, et quelques secondes plus tard, nous atterrissons dans le grand hall de la propriété Malfoy.

Là, un employé de maison en queue de pie nous attend. Il nous salue par une révérence, et énumère nos noms et prénoms en arrivant devant l'assemblée d'invités, ce qui prend un temps ridiculement long. Le manoir est un endroit réellement somptueux. Des tapisseries hors du prix, du marbre blanc au sol, des portes en merisier massif... Le moindre détail décoratif a été passé au crible par Mme Malfoy, qui s'est assurée que tout paraisse le plus rare et le plus cher possible. Il parait que du temps des parents de Monsieur Malfoy, le manoir était beaucoup plus froid et lugubre. En même temps, son père était un mangemort, alors ça coule de source.  
Astoria s'approche de nous à grand pas. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe vert bouteille, attachée derrière sa nuque, et porte des souliers argentés. TOO MUCH. Elle est très belle, mais elle en fait trop, c'est indéniable.

- Hermione ! S'exclame-t-elle en attrapant ma mère par les épaules (il faut savoir qu'elles se détestent presque autant que mon père déteste Monsieur Malfoy) et elle l'embrasse sur chaque joue. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi, Astoria ? Demande ma mère, le sourire jaune. Elle joue beaucoup moins bien la comédie que sa rivale.

- Très bien, merci. Et toi Ginevra ?

Leur discussion hypocrite se poursuit, tandis que Monsieur Malfoy s'approche et serre les mains de mon père et de mon oncle. Difficile d'imaginer qu'à l'époque de leurs études, ils s'entretuaient presque. Draco est un homme imposant. Grand et large d'épaule, je n'irai pas me frotter à lui pour un bras de fer. Dans son costume gris impeccable, avec ses cheveux gominés en arrière, il est assez impressionnant. Par politesse, il nous salue également d'un signe de tête, que je lui rends. C'est alors qu'il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu as bien changé, Rose. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu intrigue autant mon fils.

Whaaaaaaaat ? Je suis censée répondre quoi ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là, déjà ? Je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de sourire bêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria nous donne enfin l'autorisation de rejoindre Scorpius dans la salle de jeu. Bon, on est peut-être un peu grand pour les lego, mais au moins c'est une pièce isolée de ces imbécilités mondaines qui semblent dater du siècle dernier. Depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue, cette pièce circulaire a beaucoup changé. Les jouets en bois et en plastique ont disparu pour laisser place à une décoration très cosy. Un tapis blanc à poils longs, quelques poufs géants, des coussins disposées ça et là, une console de jeux moldue et une guitare acoustique.

- Salut ! Nous accueille Scorpius, assis sur un pouf. Il a l'air heureux de nous voir tous débarquer.

- Ca va ? Demande froidement James en serrant sa main.

- Salut Scorpius, Dit Albus en le saluant à son tour. Je m'avance également, comme Lily et Hugo, un peu plus timides.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Propose-t-il. Nous acceptons tous un bon soda, qui rafraichira un peu l'ambiance. Sally ? Appelle-t-il.

Un minuscule elfe de maison apparait alors. Comme la plupart des sujets de son espèce, il n'est pas d'une grande beauté. A la longueur des cils, je dirais que c'est une femelle, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Elle porte une guêtre de danse rose en guise de robe, et a de fausses boucles d'oreille pendues à ses lobes. Elle n'a pas l'air spécialement triste ni apeurée. Il faut dire que depuis l'arrivée de ma mère au ministère, la condition des elfes de maison a bien changé, elle s'en est assurée. Ils gagnent maintenant quelques gallions pour leur travail, ont des jours de repos, et même un système de retraite (pour l'obtenir, il faut tout de même que les maîtres acceptent de leur donner un vêtement). En tout cas, les elfes d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus ceux d'hier : ils ont des acquis sociaux, et ils comptent bien les garder, voire même en obtenir de nouveaux. Quelques secondes après qu'elle ait disparu, Sally revient, munie des sodas que nous avons demandés.

- La salle de jeu n'a plus rien à voir avec avant. Déclare Albus en balayant la pièce du regard.

- Ouais, on a tout changé l'été dernier. De toute façon elle ne servait plus à rien.

- C'est très joli, en tout cas, Précise Lily.

Le soda pétillant et glacé me coule dans la gorge avec bonheur. Il doit faire plus de trente degrés dehors, et sûrement plus chaud dans cette chambre, qui n'a qu'une seule fenêtre. Une fois que nous avons étanché nos soifs, Scorpius nous propose de faire une petite partie de Quidditch, pendant que le terrain est encore à l'ombre. Ce qu'il appelle terrain, c'est en réalité l'arrière-jardin, seul endroit où Mme Malfoy ne cultive ni fleur, ni potage, ni arbre fruitier. Elle a une sorte d'obsession pour le jardinage, si j'en crois ma mère. Il nous prête donc des balais, et nous partons pour le terrain. Effectivement, il est encore ombragé. Par cette chaleur, il serait impossible de jouer en plein soleil sans tomber dans les pommes.

Nous formons deux équipes composées par d'une part James, Albus et Lily, et d'autre part Scorpius, Hugo et moi. James fait toujours la tête, mais tout le monde décide de l'ignorer. Il aurait sûrement été mieux pour lui de rester chez Mamie et de jouer au Quidditch avec Travis et Debby plutôt qu'avec un Malfoy, mais les parents ont refusé de le dispenser. Moi je ne trouve pas si désagréable d'être ici. Parfois, j'aimerais même que mes parents aient autant d'argent que la famille Malfoy, et qu'on habite dans un domaine aussi beau. Ô, mes parents ont de bons salaires, et nous sommes loin d'être dans la misère, mais ils ont une autre façon de dépenser l'argent, et notre maison n'a pas grand chose de majestueux.

- Fais la passe, Rosie ! Me crie Scorpius tandis que je m'élance vers les "anneaux imaginaires", avec Albus qui me colle aux basques. J'entends James jurer, au loin. Il déteste que Scorpius m'appelle Rosie. Moi aussi, mais je ne vois tout de même pas en quoi ça le dérange, ce n'est pas son nom.

La partie continue son cours, dans les cris, la tricherie et la bonne humeur. Quand le soleil vient enfin illuminer la pelouse, et que nous sommes à bout de souffle, nous regagnons le sol. L'absence de vrai terrain empêche de comptabiliser correctement les points, et forcément, tout le monde se bat pour savoir quelle équipe a gagné. Ca nous tient en haleine jusqu'au retour dans la salle de jeux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on conclue en faveur d'un match nul. Bon, objectivement, il est clair que mon équipe à la gagnante, mais James est susceptible et je ne veux pas le vexer davantage. Trempée de sueur et lessivée, je m'affale sur une pile de coussins dès que j'entre dans la pièce. James et Albus insiste pour refaire une partie, mais personne n'en a envie. Ils finissent donc par repartir seuls vers le terrain. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient réellement l'énergie pour continuer de jouer, mais plutôt que James veut s'isoler et emmener Albus avec lui.

- Vous voulez jouer à quelque chose ? Demande Scorpius aux deux plus jeunes. Effectivement, l'option "rester coucher sur les coussins" n'a pas l'air d'emballer Lily et Hugo pour un sou.

- Pourquoi pas.

- J'ai un jeu moldu sur des courses de Karts. C'est sur la PS8, vous connaissez ?

- Oui j'en ai une chez moi. Répond Lily, apparemment heureuse de cette révélation. Hugo, lui, n'y joue que quand nous sommes chez Oncle Harry. Papa est strictement contre les consoles moldues. Mêmes si tous ces objets sont rentrés dans les moeurs des sorciers, je crois que mon père en a encore un peu peur, ce qui fait beaucoup rire ma mère.

- Tiens, tu mets le masque sur les yeux, tu prends le volant, et le jeu va démarrer. Explique Scorpius. Si y a quelque chose que vous comprenez pas, vous pouvez demander.

La partie commence alors, accompagnée par les bruits de moteurs. Il faut bien avouer que les jeux moldus sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus amusants que les jeux pour petits sorciers. Je me demande comment faisaient nos parents à leur époque, quand il n'y avait aucune communication entre les deux mondes. Ils devaient s'éclater... Scorpius baisse le niveau de son d'un coup de baguette, puis vient s'installer en face de moi, en tailleur sur le sol.

- Alors comme ça, tu m'as caché que t'étais une rockstar ? Demandé-je en désignant sa guitare d'un signe de tête. Il sourit, un peu gêné.

- Te moque pas, je sais vraiment en jouer. Répond-t-il. Je m'esclaffe.

- C'est cela oui ! C'est encore un de tes pièges à filles, c'est tout !

- Hé ! J'ai pas de "pièges à filles", déjà. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir... Prévient-il en se saisissant de son instrument (la guitare hein, rassurez-vous).

Il se ré-installe à sa place, la caisse de la guitare calée contre son buste, l'air bien concentré sur le manche tandis qu'il tente de tout accorder. Je garde mon petit air moqueur. Sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à imaginer Scorpius avec une forme de fibre artistique... Ni pour la musique, ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est un cartésien, il est terre-à-terre au possible... Malgré tout il s'éclaircit la gorge, et commence à jouer quelques accords, pas trop mal je dois dire. Mais ce n'est pas tout, au bout de quelques secondes, il se met également à pousser la chansonnette (si si). Il a la voix un peu cassé, comme quand il parle.

- _Ho, ma petite Rosie,  
Est la plus jolie des fleurs,  
Ho, quand elle sourit,  
Et même quand elle pleure._

_Ho, la jolie Rosie,  
Est la plus piquante des fleurs,  
Ho, quand elle rit,  
C'est toujours moqueur.  
_

_Mais, la jolie Rosie,  
Est la plus jolie des fleurs,  
On pardonne ses épines,  
Et même quand on en pleure._

La chanson s'arrête là, et Scorpius laisse aller un fou rire. Je l'accompagne en applaudissant, agréablement surprise par son talent. Cette chanson n'est qu'une petite improvisation un peu maladroite, mais quand même, je trouve ça touchant. Sans plus attendre, il pose la guitare sur son socle et vient me rejoindre sur mon lit de coussins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un élan d'amitié pour lui me traverse alors. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas qu'un imbécile heureux, toujours prêt à me faire un croche-patte dans les couloirs ou à m'inviter à une orgie. Peut-être qu'on peut devenir plus proche que ça... Peut-être qu'on peut devenir de _vrais_ amis, qu'un jour je pourrai me confier à lui, et qu'on s'enverra des hiboux pendant toutes les vacances. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, quand il s'allonge près de moi, je le prends dans mes bras. Je sais, c'est mielleux et débile, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais ça m'a prise, d'un coup. Je veux qu'il sente que moi aussi, je veux être son amie. Et comme je ne veux pas le dire à voix haute... Je sens alors son bras entourer ma taille. Mon visage est bloqué contre son torse, je ne peux donc pas le voir, mais je sais qu'il sourit. Son coeur bat à toute vitesse, je le sens contre mon oreille. Bizarrement, il s'est mis à le caresser les cheveux. Je n'ai pas osé bouger. Nous sommes restés comme ça jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, et que Sally nous annonce que nos parents nous attendent pour partir._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oui, déjà le chapitre suivant, pour me rattraper du retard que j'avais pris la semaine dernière. Merci beaucoup à **Ange Lapuce** et sa fidèle review, ainsi qu'à** Elythie** :). Merci aussi à** Hyppo-HG,** qui a mis la fic en follow et en favoris :)_

_Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Scorpius (c'est pour ça que j'avais autant hâte de l'écrire !). J'ai vraiment adoré le faire, c'est pourquoi je vais vous demander d'être trèèèèèèèèèès gentilles, et de me laisser plein de** reviews** pour me dire ce que vous pensez de Scorpius. Si ça vous plait, je pense faire plus de chapitre de son pdv, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je resterai à ce rythme la. Voilà, dîtes moi tout :)_

_Bisous!_

* * *

**8. Playground Love**

Je l'ai tout de suite remarquée. Je ne l'ai pas croisé, sur le chemin, dans le train, mais là, comment ne pas la voir ? Comme à chaque 1er Septembre, nous sommes tous réunis dans la Grande Salle. Vraiment tous. L'équipe des professeurs au complet, la directrice, le personnel de l'école (ha, il manque les elfes, mais ça n'étonne personne), et tous les élèves de l'école. Les futurs première année sont alignés en rang d'oignons devant les grandes portes, dans leurs robes de sorcier (avec chapeaux et compagnie), trempés jusqu'aux os. Pour la sixième fois, je vais entendre la maudite chanson du Choixpeau, et les noms des petits nouveaux dont je ne retiendrai pas la moitié. Le professeur Londubat s'avance, Choixpeau et parchemin en main, et pose la relique sur un tabouret. Certains gamins ont l'air stressé. Sérieusement, en 2022, il y en a toujours qui ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre ?

- Bonsoir à tous. Je vais appeler les nouveaux arrivants un par un, et le Choixpeau les répartira dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. A l'annonce de son prénom, chaque élève est prié de rejoindre la table de sa maison pour déguster le banquet avec ses nouveaux camarades. En attendant, écoutons la chanson du Choixpeau...

Le vieux morceau de tissus, noir et poussiéreux, se déchire en partie, et une voix rauque sortit de sa "bouche", résonnant dans toute la salle. Je déteste cette maudite tradition. Année après année depuis mille ans (mille ans ! On se rend pas bien compte), le même chapeau débile entame la même rengaine toute aussi stupide. Le courage de Gryffondor, l'intelligence de Serdaigle, la loyauté de Poufsouffle, la ruse de Serpentard... La confiance qu'on avait placé en lui, sa dure tâche, les temps tranquilles qui peuvent toujours cacher un malheur... Franchement, je crois qu'il commence à débloquer. C'est normal, au bout d'un moment, même les chapeaux deviennent trop vieux. Un jour il répartira les élèves n'importe comment, il annoncera que la fin est proche, et ce jour-là, enfin, on le remplacera. Espérons juste que ça ne soit pas par un autre chapeau parlant. Ca y est, tout le monde applaudit, la chanson est terminée.

- Addams, Alban ! Crie Neville Londubat, ses yeux bleus rivés sur la troupe de jeunes enfants. L'un d'eux s'avance d'un pas certain vers le tabouret, et laisse le professeur poser le chapeau puant sur sa tête (ma répartition m'avait coûté trois shampoing de suite). Celui-ci blablate à l'intérieur de la tête du gamin pendant quelques secondes. On voit les lèvres du garçon bouger pour répondre, mais à cette distance, il est impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

- SERPENTARD ! S'écrie alors le fossile.

J'applaudis en choeur avec toute la table, heureux malgré tout de voir de nouvelles recrues rejoindre nos rangs. D'après ce que m'ont raconté mes parents, les maisons de Poudlard ont beaucoup moins d'importance qu'avant. Lorsque Voldemort (oui, tout le monde ose l'appeler par son nom, maintenant) a pris le pouvoir... Dans les années 60 je crois, un truc comme ça, c'était carrément la guerre entre les maisons. En gros, Gryffondor abritait les gentils, et tous les méchants étaient chez Serpentard. Après, il faut pas se mentir, Voldemort lui-même et 90 pour cent de ses Mangemorts (dont mon papy, comme tout le monde le sait) venaient de cette maison, donc la réputation était méritée. Et la guéguerre a continué toute sa vie. Même pendant sa "disparition". Jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Potter le tue. Après, tout le monde s'est un peu détendu. Si c'est la paix dehors, pourquoi continuer la guerre dans Poudlard ? Et je pense que McGonagall est beaucoup moins compétitrice que Dumbledore l'était.

Toute cette histoire de Voldemort me fait un peu rigoler, à dire vrai. On nous bassine avec cette histoire depuis qu'on est nés, mais pour moi, y a pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. Ok, le bonhomme était cinglé, il y a eu beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de blessés, beaucoup de gens torturés (genre les parents de Londubat, justement), mais il y a un truc que je comprends pas. Après tout ça, toute cette puissance etc etc, il arrive à se faire dégommer par un mec de 17 ans ? Potter est un héros de guerre, et j'ai lu le bouquin qui raconte son histoire, c'est sûr qu'il a fait pas mal de trucs impressionnants, mais ça restait un gamin de 17 ans. Enfin, je veux dire, face au sorcier le plus puissant du monde, il aurait pas dû résister trois secondes ! Alors y a cette légende autour de la protection et de l'amour maternelle, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est des grosses conneries qu'on a inventé pour qu'on soit cool avec nos mères. Il devait bien avoir un secret, Potter... Ou alors Voldemort était pas si puissant qu'on le disait.

- Y en a une qui est pas mal, là-bas...

- Putain Goyle t'es carrément dégueulasse, c'est une gamine de onze ans ! M'exclamé-je, indigné. Qu'il soit con, passe encore, mais pédophile ?

- Ca va, j'ai pas dit que j'allais la violer, arrête. Et puis j'arrive pas à me faire de filles, en ce moment...

- Quand tu dis en ce moment tu veux dire depuis ta naissance ? Demandé-je, moqueur.

- Pff, alors toi tu peux parler ! Rétorque-t-il en attrapant mon bras. La dernière fois qu'on t'a vu avec une fille, c'était en 2eme année, et tu lui as fait un bisou sur la joue.

Mouais. C'est pas faux. Je suis jamais vraiment sorti avec une fille. C'est pas les occasions qui manquent, ne vous détrompez pas. Je suis quand même beau gosse... Non, c'est juste que je ne leur voit pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Je vais sortir avec elles pour quoi faire ? Me pavaner, main dans la main, dans les couloirs ? L'attendre devant ses salles de cours, supporter sa jalousie, ses discussions sur les fringues et ses potins de dortoir ? Non merci. Alors je drague. Ca oui, et souvent, ça marche. Elles sont folles de moi (comme je les comprends...). Je fais mon numéro, tout le monde le voit, et ça m'évite les rumeurs. Vous savez, ces rumeurs du genre "peut-être qu'il est gay, je l'ai vu reluquer John, dans les douches" ou alors "non mais il est puceau, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure". Je suis peut-être puceau, mais au moins, ça ne se voit pas.

- Nan, c'est pas vrai, il a embrassé Weasley à la fête des BUSEs, l'année dernière. Répond Tom en se balançant sur sa chaise. Ok, donc ça sert vachement de se confier à son meilleur pote.

- Quoi ? T'as embrassé Hugo ? Et tu dis que c'est moi le dégueulasse... Désespère Goyle, qui décidément, est un gros abruti.

- Il parle de Rose... Expliqué-je.

- Haaaaaa... T'as embrassé la petite Rose... Ca va, tu t'emmerdes pas, toi. Déclare-t-il avec un rire gras.

- Quoi ? Il commence à me souler.

- Ben elle est bonne, quand même ! S'écrie-t-il en ricanant toujours. Je sens mes poings se serrer. Imaginer ce gros porc de Goyle en train de fantasmer sur Rose, ça me dégoûte et ça me met hors de moi.

La cérémonie de la répartition prend fin, et McGonagall nous fait maintenant son discours. Là encore, c'est la même ritournelle. Faites gagner des points à vos maisons, respectez les préfets, faites vos devoirs, pas de bordel dans les couloirs, et pour les plus vieux pensez à vos BUSEs et vos Aspics. Ca va, pour cette année, je suis tranquille. Vu les notes que j'ai obtenu l'an dernier, je ne me fais aucun soucis pour les Aspics. Elle présente ensuite chacun des profs et leur matière, et enfin, alors que mon estomac commence à gargouiller, elle nous souhaite un bon appétit. Les couverts en or apparaissent devant chacun d'entre nous, et les mets préparés par les elfes couvrent entièrement la table. Comme d'habitude, il y a de tout : salades, charcuteries, poissons, viandes, soupes, pot au feu, cakes salés... Sans attendre mon reste, je remplis mon assiette. Après ce long voyage et cette attente insupportable, j'ai une faim de loup. Mon regard balaye la salle.

Oui, comment ne pas la remarquer ? Elle était là-bas, à la table des Gryffondor, assise au milieu de ses amis et de sa famille, comme toujours. Ce sont les mêmes depuis des années. La fille Parkinson, Cassandra Burke, et Tracy Londubat. En face d'elle je reconnais Albus et Lily, ses cousins. James et Lucy, eux, ont fini leurs études l'an passé. D'ici quelques années, tous les Weasley et les Potter auront quitté Poudlard, et il faudra alors attendre la nouvelle génération pour activer les on dit. Rose a changé. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a attiré mon regard aussi rapidement. Elle ne le sait pas, mais je la connais assez pour voir ce changement, au premier coup d'oeil. Je sens qu'il y a anguille sous roche, que quelque chose cloche.

Elle porte une paire de ballerines foncées, et sûrement des collants, mais d'ici, je ne les vois pas. Une jupe bleue marine et un chemisier un peu décolleté. Ses cheveux roux foncés ne sont pas attachés en un énorme chignon difforme, comme d'habitude, mais savamment coiffés, avec de belles anglaises. Même d'aussi loin, je peux voir qu'elle a fardé ses yeux. Ca ne lui ressemble pas, ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas la Rosie que je connais, un peu garçon manqué et je m'enfoutiste. Elle est apprêtée, sophistiquée, presque autant que ses amies. Quelque chose a changé, et j'ai l'impression que je peux deviner ce que c'est. Non, ce n'est pas la même, elle est différente. Différente de la Rose que j'ai connu, différente de celle que j'ai embrassé l'année dernière, différente aussi de celle qui est venue chez moi cet été.

Ha, cet été. Encore une déception sur ma liste déjà longue. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Quand elle est arrivée, elle était magnifique. J'aime quand elle ne fait pas attention à son apparence, mais avec son teint hâlé et sa petite robe, elle était encore plus belle. Nous nous étions amusés, en jouant au Quidditch. Nous avions été très complices. Un peu trop même, parce que James l'avait remarqué, et du coup, il avait tiré la tronche toute la journée. J'avais cru remarquer des oeillades, des gestes de sa part... J'avais cru qu'enfin, elle me voyait d'un autre oeil. Alors j'avais tenté le tout pour le tout. Je me suis arrangé pour occuper les plus jeunes, pour que nous soyons un peu seuls, si on peut dire. J'avais improvisé un petit morceau à la guitare, pour l'impressionner. J'avais même chanté. Pour moi, c'était un peu comme une déclaration.

Mais le meilleur arrive après. Elle s'était allongé sur mon parterre d'oreillers, et je l'avais rejointe. Et là, croyez moi ou non, elle m'avait prise dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la tenais dans mes bras, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en prenait l'initiative. D'habitude c'est toujours moi qui fait le premier pas, et en général, son rôle est plutôt de me repousser. C'était dingue. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. J'avais chaud, des sueurs froides, et mon coeur battait la chamade. Mon estomac s'était tellement contracté que j'ai eu peur de vomir. Je m'étais mis à lui caresser les cheveux. Ses cheveux tout doux, qui sentaient la fraise. J'aurais pu rester comme ça pour l'éternité (ouais, c'est con, je sais, mais c'est ma tête et j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux là-dedans). J'avais envie de la serrer plus fort, et surtout, de l'embrasser. L'envie avait été forte, de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à ce que... Cette conne de Sally ouvre la porte. L'elfe de maison le plus culotté de tous les temps.

J'avais été un peu déçu. Quelques secondes de plus, et c'était bon, je l'embrassais. Je nous voyais déjà, nous envoyer des lettres tout le reste des vacances, arriver à Poudlard main dans la main, planifier des rencontres secrètes, la nuit, dans le château... Je m'étais déjà fait mon film, alors forcément, qu'il soit gâcher d'un coup, comme ça, par un foutu elfe de maison à la noix, ça m'avait soulé. Mais je m'étais quand même dit que j'avais fait un grand pas en avant. Une part d'euphorie m'avait accompagné quelques jours. Après tout, elle s'était montrée plus proche de moi, plus câline... Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle avait pensé à m'embrasser. Du coup, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ça se fasse au mois de Septembre. J'avais imaginé qu'à la première occasion, je m'isolerais avec elle, et qu'enfin, elle me laisserait l'embrasser, sans avoir besoin d'être ivre, et de me faire la tête les trois mois suivants.

Mais cette tenue, cette attitude... Ca ne présage rien de bon. Depuis que nous sommes sortis du train, elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. Elle n'a même pas cherché mon visage dans la grande salle, pourtant, elle sait que je suis là. Et même dans le train, elle ne m'a pas cherché dans les wagons, elle n'est pas venue me parler comme elle le fait toujours. C'est comme si elle m'avait oublié. Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est pour ça que ça ne m'étonne même pas quand je la vois se lever et rejoindre la table des Serdaigle. Ca ne m'étonne même pas de la voir s'assoir, et coller ses lèvres parfaites sur la bouche béante et immonde de Travis Duke. Connard.


End file.
